<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Always Us  [A Glaciershipping Fanfiction] by MartyNeedsALife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178424">Always Us  [A Glaciershipping Fanfiction]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartyNeedsALife/pseuds/MartyNeedsALife'>MartyNeedsALife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Backstory, Cole is Gay AF, Fanart, GLACIER, Gay, Glaciershipping is great, Kai and Jay are crackheads, Love, M/M, Slow To Update, The Author Regrets Nothing, Zane Julien is a Good Boy, artwork, glaciershipping - Freeform, no beta we die like zane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:34:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartyNeedsALife/pseuds/MartyNeedsALife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the beginning of their journeys of becoming ninja, it has always been Zane and Cole. They were the closest. They understood each other the most. They were always one. Cole guessed he always knew they were perfect for each other deep down, but love works  in mysterious ways.</p><p>(Artwork by me)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cole/Zane (Ninjago)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>184</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know it's shit, and I haven't even edited it really... But HERE YA GO!!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>In the beginning, when Sensei Wu had found Cole, he knew he was in for a wild ride. He felt alone in his old life. Sure, his father was loving and always treated him with respect and kindness, but Cole knew he never really belonged around his home. He gratefully accepted Wu's offer of wisdom and guidance, hoping to find something, anything that would give his life true meaning. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He was curious, for sure. Cole loved the physical and intellectual training he received from this mysterious old mentor. Yes, he was indeed on his way to becoming a "true ninja" Sensei told him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It wasn't until about a month later, that his whole world would change for good. The day he met Zane.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cole was lounging outside, sketching random things around him when Sensei Wu had strolled into the monastery, back from one of his trips. Cole heard the old man speaking, as if someone was tagging along. Cole looked up from his sketches to see two figures walking towards him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He was tall, that was for damn sure. His pale, thin frame smoothly drifted alongside Sensei with large strides. His short, platinum blond hair slightly blowing in the wind. Cole stared at the boy, instantly noticing his piercing icy blue eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was then Sensei spoke, his face expressing great joy and pride. "Cole, I would like you to meet Zane. He will be staying with us here at the monastery."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cole forced his eyes away from the blond boy's and turned to Sensei. "O-Oh," Cole then stood up and held out his hand to the blond. "Well, welcome Zane. Nice to meet ya!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>At that, Zane gave a faint smile, and shook Cole's hand. "It is nice to meet you as well, Cole."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>From that point on, it remained just Zane and Cole for about a year. They became incredibly close, as one would expect since they were only two teenagers on a secluded mountain monastery. It was always just the two of them, no matter who else they met and later befriended, they always had that same unique bond.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b>~~~~~~~PRESENT DAY~~~~~~~</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Cole's P.O.V.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"Awe come on!" Jay screamed at the TV. I watched as Kai strut around the room, dodging the video game controller Jay threw in defeat. I laughed at the sight. Kai finally beat the Master of Lightning in their favorite video game, a great feat indeed, seeing as Kai tended to struggle when fighting him. I looked back down at my sketch book and continued to draw.</p><p>It was a bit of a kick back and relax sort of day. Kai, Jay, Zane, and I had been hanging out and playing games for the majority of the day, Nya had been working on the ship, no doubt adding new improvements, and Lloyd and Sensei had left the Bounty to go and pick up some stuff from Ninjago City. This deemed it the perfect time to hold a little video game tournament. </p><p>"You know Kai, as impressive as that was, you do realize you have to play Zane next, right?" I said, my head fixed on the page I was drawing on. </p><p>Kai stopped in his tracks, and stared at the Ice Ninja in question, who was currently sitting on the couch next to Cole. "Oh no! That's not fair!!!" He cried. "Zane literally obliterates everyone! Cole, you play me instead." </p><p>I turn to Zane, who is looking at me with a slight grin. The Nindroid was clearly enjoying this. I rolled my eyes. "That's not how these work Kai, you don't just get to <em>choose</em> who to play against. We decided the order beforehand."</p><p>I heard a soft chuckle from beside me. "You know Cole, I really do not think it matters who plays Kai," He leaned closer to me, mock whispering into my ear. "Either way he's losing."</p><p>My eyes widened, and I turned to the blond boy. "Zane Julien! Is that trash talk I hear?"  </p><p>Zane leaned back against the couch and shrugged, "Maybe..."</p><p>I smiled and stood up, using my pencil as a book mark for my sketchbook. "Alright Airhead," I say, picking up the controller Jay had finished abusing. "Just don't throw a tantrum when I'm the one who smokes you!" </p><p>
  <b>~~~Literally like 5 minutes later~~~</b>
</p><p>Kai laid face down on the floor. "I'm gonna go throw myself into the sea."</p><p>I smiled smugly, happy with my quick win. "You really aren't good at this." I replied.</p><p>Jay looked at the screen, then to me. "I still have <em>no</em> clue how he beat me."</p><p>Kai groaned in defeat. </p><p>Jay continued, "Well, Looks like it's Cole vs. Zane!" He exclaimed. </p><p>I turned to the Master of Ice, and patted the floor next to me. "C'mon big guy, I'm gonna kick your metal ass into next week." I joked as Zane sat down and took the controller from Kai.</p><p>"We will have to see about that." He said, smiling as he started the game.</p><p>I was staring at him as he did this, catching me off guard. I blushed slightly at my stupid move, and turned back to look at the TV. We were playing a battle game, which I was pretty good at, so I felt confident at first. That feeling was short lived as I quickly remembered that my opponent was an actual android. <em>Well this isn't gonna go well...</em> I thought. </p><p>We were fighting each other for about 20 minutes when Zane really started to step up his game. I had no doubt in my mind he had memorized every combo and power-up this game had. It didn't help that he had godlike reflexes. At this point Jay and Kai were screaming at the TV, chanting our names in pure excitement, yelling things like "Yeah, beat him up!" and "Dodge dude, DODGE!" </p><p>After a whopping 45 minute round, Zane ending up winning. I laid on my back in exhaustion, the adrenaline from the tough game already starting to fade. Jay and Kai lifted Zane up from where we was calmly sitting, and to the White Ninja's surprise, Jay quickly raised one of Zane's arms up, making the victory official. "By the power of the Video Game Gods, I declare Zane Julien to be Ninjago's reining champion!!!"</p><p>After Kai and Jay let go of the poor boy, Zane moved to help Cole up from the floor. "Good game Cole." He said with an arm outstretched. I opened my eyes to look at my friend. Icy blue orbs stared into mine as I grabbed his hand. </p><p>"Uh, thanks..." I said, smiling at him. I looked over at the other too who were enthusiastically talking about other games and laughed. "They are so chaotic." </p><p>Zane turned his head to look at the others as well, smiling. "Yes, they are indeed." He replied.</p><p>I looked at Zane's amused expression fondly for a second. I then stopped as I noticed how we were still holding each other's hand from when Zane helped me up. I cleared my throat and turned away, returning to the couch to grab my sketchbook, my face flushed. His hand was so cold, but so comfortable. I felt like I could hold it forever, but I didn't want to make the Nindroid uncomfortable.</p><p>Kai and Jay ended up leaving the room soon after the whole ordeal, leaving Zane and I alone. I'd returned to my drawing as Zane sat back down next to me, eyeing my work. This was a common occurrence, and it was nice. Usually I hated when people watched me draw, but with Zane, it was different. We'd talk for hours, Zane complimenting my artwork, and giving advice on what to do next. I guess it was something that we've been doing ever since we met, and it was calming for the both of us.</p><p>That sense of calm was short lived though, as we heard yelling from the upstairs. Zane and I dashed up to the control room to see what was the matter. </p><p>When we arrived, we saw that Sensei Wu and Lloyd had returned, and that Nya was frantically typing on her keyboard. Kai and Jay were also standing, confused and worried looks on their faces.</p><p>"What's up?" I asked, looking at the large screen that Nya was occupied on.</p><p>Nya whipped around to face the others. "There's been a huge increase of reports about bank hold ups and hostage situations in Ninjago City. Cops are saying it's likely that it's one large group of these people. They just struck another bank on the edge of the city, and seem to be headed to a rendezvous location close by." She informed us.</p><p>Sensei nodded, and looked to us. "Ninja, this sounds like something you all can accomplish. Like Nya said, the Police have been having a hard time catching these individuals. Your job is to catch them, and turn in as many as you can."</p><p>Lloyd nodded and held up his phone, "I'm contacting the commissioner as we speak." </p><p>"Alright then, guess we'd better get going." I said, turning to Zane. "Can you send your falcon ahead?"</p><p>Zane nodded, "Sending coordinates." he replied.</p><p>I patted the tall ninja on the shoulder, and began to walk out. "Thanks man."</p><p> And with that, the team set off. Lloyd decided to stay back for the time being, and give the police some extra support while Nya and Sensei monitored the Ninja from the bounty.  When we reached the streets of Ninjago City, I scanned the area, listening for anything out of the ordinary.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>"It's eerily quiet, don't ya think?" Jay piped up, looking up and down the narrow alleyway we landed in.</p><p>Kai walked up next to the Master of Lightning, "Yeah it's kinda spooky..."</p><p>"Spooky? Really Kai?" Jay snorted.</p><p>I rolled my eyes, trying my hardest not to smile. "Alright, lets split up. Nya said these guys do their sketchy mojo somewhere around here in one of these buildings. Kai and Zane: I want you two to head up top and look out for anything weird," I told the Red and White ninja, pointing up to the rooftops. "Jay, you come with me. We'll stay on the ground and see what's going on down here."</p><p>Jay nodded, "Alright. Operation Girl Scout cookies?" In the most serious tone he could muster. This cued the rest of us to face palm at our teammate's comment.</p><p>"Nice," Kai said, then turned to the Master of Ice. "Ready Zane?" </p><p>At that, he nodded and began to climb the building next to them, Kai following. </p><p>Jay and I started head towards the buildings in question. The whole street was littered with abandoned warehouses. I looked at the boarded up windows, the broken glass littering the concrete, trying to find anything that looked out of place. </p><p>After about a minute of searching, I felt Jay grab my arm and pull me down behind a car. Jay leaned in close to me, a worried expression on his face. "Cole, I think I found it!" He whispered almost frantically. Jay then poked his head up from behind the car, and gestured to a particularly tall warehouse. It was one of the most worn down buildings I've ever seen, and on the second and third floor, I noticed a small amount of light coming from the battered windows. </p><p>My eyes widened. <em>Alright...</em> I thought, <em>What to do now?</em></p><p>While I was trying to think of a plan, Jay nodded towards the building. "Looks like Kai and Zane are almost here too." I looked at the roof of the warehouse next to the lit up one, seeing movement from the other two ninja. I watched Zane in particular, his quiet and graceful moves left me captivated. I continued to watch the White Ninja until I was slapped on the back of the head by none other than Mr. Motormouth. "Hey! Earth to Cole?" He whisper-yelled.</p><p>My head snapped back to Jay, a little salty about him hitting me. I tried to ignore the fact that I'd been blushing from being caught staring at my teammate from across the street. <em>Thank God it's dark out. </em>I thought.</p><p>This didn't matter to Jay though, his face smug. <em>Oh shit.</em> </p><p>"Whatcha lookin' at, Buddy?" Jay asked.</p><p>"N-nothing! Just making sure everyone is in place. Let's go-" I say before standing up from our hiding spot, and started heading towards the warehouse. Jay apparently wasn't having any of my bullshit, because he once again grabbed a hold of me, and sat me down. I rolled my eyes. "JAY! We don't have time for this, we're on a miss-"</p><p>"Nope!" Jay cut me off, "Nonononono NO! We are talking about this right now my friend."</p><p><em>Well fuck.</em> </p><p>"Got an eye for someone Cole?" Jay asked me.</p><p>
  <em>Obviously.</em>
</p><p>"No, of course not." I said in the most convincing way I could. I pulled my hood over my face to hide the blush I was currently sporting. </p><p>Jay rolled his eyes. "It's okay if you do, though. I know a <em>I wanna smash</em> look when I see one."</p><p>
  <em>Okay Cole, punch the boy.</em>
</p><p>I looked at the blue ninja, and fulfilled my own wishes. A nice fist to the arm would do. </p><p>"OW! Hey, I was trying to be a good friend but okay!" Jay exclaimed, a little too loudly.</p><p>I shushed him, my eyes shooting a dangerous glare at my blue-clad friend. "Still on a mission, Motormouth."</p><p>Jay raised both of his hands in surrender. "Alright, I give up Lover-boy. Let's go."</p><p>And with that, we thankfully stopped talking, and started to head to the lit up warehouse. Jay signaled to the right of the building, where a large, broken window resided. I nodded to him, and we both entered the warehouse. </p><p>Everything was silent, as it had been for a while. Jay and I started looking around for a way up to the floors above. I noticed a large elevator and two staircases that appeared to be heading upwards. I motioned to Jay that he take the staircase on the left, while I take the right. Jay understood, setting my plan into motion. We swiftly ran up the stairs, and began our search for these gang members, or whatever they are. I looked around, aware that I might not be completely alone. I pretty much remained in the shadows, listening for any noise that might resemble people. </p><p>After about 10 minutes, I got bored. <em>Y'know what, fuck it.</em> I thought.</p><p>"HONEY, I'M HOME!!!" I shouted, looking for a reaction. </p><p>Believe or not, that move actually worked. I heard yelling from the floor above me, and prominent stomping followed.</p><p>"Bingo." I whispered, as I headed up another flight of stairs. </p><p>As I reached the top, I was met with a large group of men, some with weapons, some without. I noticed Jay on the other side of the room as well, looking happy to see that he had back up.</p><p>Two of the men rushed to strike me, both missing. "Geez. How rude! Did any of your mothers teach you how to treat your guests?" I said, a smug grin hidden underneath my hood.</p><p>I heard Jay's distinct laugh come from behind a few of the men, "Honestly Cole, how disappointed they must be!" </p><p>"Tragic." I replied while whacking a couple with my scythe. <em>Honestly, are they even trying?</em> I thought to myself.</p><p>We had been fighting for a while in the hallways of this warehouse, but Jay and I decided to find the place they were at before we interrupted, so we began running and dodging our way to a large opening on the third floor where the light had been coming from. We had a very short time to get our bearings, but we noticed huge piles of stolen money, large electronic stockpiles, and at the center of the room, were four people frantically working on what looked to be multiple bombs. </p><p>"Oh my God!" Jay whispered. "They're gonna bomb the city."</p><p><em>We've got to stop them. I needed to think of a plan. </em>I thought.</p><p>Then something came to me. I looked around, and ran to the nearest open window. "ZANE! KAI! A LITTLE BACK UP?" I yelled, hoping the other ninja would hear. And with that, I ran to help Jay, who was currently being met with eight of the remaining guys who were fighting us in the hallway. </p><p>No more than a couple of seconds later, I heard glass shattering from across the large space, hearing a certain Red Ninja screaming, "LET'S ROCK AND ROLL BUCKAROO!!!"</p><p>I turn to Kai in the middle of kicking the shit out of someone, and said, "Hey, I called dibs on all the rock puns thank you very much!"</p><p>Unfortunately, as I was turned around, another large man had stepped in to help the one I was fighting, effectively hitting me in the face, causing me to drop my scythe. As I began to back up though, eyes still closed from the blow, I hear a swift noise, causing both men to grunt in pain. I open my eyes to see Zane, hanging upside down from the ceiling, shurikens returning to his hands. "You called?"</p><p class="">        </p><p>I smiled, "Why thank you, sir." I quickly stood back, grabbing my scythe one again, and bowed towards the White Ninja. </p><p>I heard a small chuckle coming from the ceiling, as Zane, also stood upright, and began swinging across the old rafters.</p><p>We ended up clearing up most of the guys, either knocking them out or trapping them in one of the many empty sections of the warehouse. The four of us had made sure to keep an eye on the people surrounding the bombs, trying to keep them from touching them. It worked for the most part, as Kai and I fought hand-to-hand as much as we could, allowing Zane and Jay to try and get to the dangerous tech. </p><p>After about an hour of fighting, we'd managed to capture all of the people we'd encountered. The four of us surrounded the remaining conscious people, who were currently tied up near the bombs. When we questioned them, they claimed to be scientists. No matter what we said however, they still wouldn't reveal their plans. Jay had been messing with the bomb they were working on, making sure it was dead for sure.</p><p>Kai stepped up to the 'scientists', and in a threatening voice asked "Why are you dirt-bags doing this to Ninjago? You're not gonna win this fight anyway, so you might as well tell us!"</p><p>At that, one of the 'scientists' laughed in Kai's face, which made him visibly angrier. "Why does anyone do the things that they do? Think about that! Maybe it's for power, maybe it's because of greed. In the end does it really matter?"</p><p>Jay looked at the maniacal group from his station by the bomb. "No need to get philosophical on us, alright? Now how the hell does this work? It's whack!" He added. </p><p>Another 'scientist' piped up, "Oh I'd be careful if I were you Ninja! If you are <em>really</em> trying to diffuse our masterpieces, try not to die."</p><p>Jay looked down at his work. From what I saw, he'd removed a couple of panels, and was currently messing with a jumble of wires. I saw his eyes widen.</p><p>"Guys..." He said warily. "We'd better get out of here."</p><p>Kai tilted his head. "Why?"</p><p>"These idiots built these bombs so if someone tries to diffuse it, the thing is gonna blow up faster." He replied.</p><p>"Is that gonna be a problem for us right now?" I asked, frantically searching for an escape route. </p><p>Jay shook his head. "I don't think so, but I can't be sure."</p><p>I looked at Zane, "Can you get the falcon to contact Lloyd?"</p><p>"Yes, I'll tell him now." he responded.</p><p>Kai, who was looking out of a broken window called me over. "Cole, the cops are down the street. Let's get out of here!"</p><p>"Okay." I agreed, heading out the way I came, no doubt my friends following behind me. </p><p>We were running down the flight of stairs connecting the first and second floor, on the home stretch, when we saw them. Four masked figures holding large guns were blocking the exits.</p><p>One of them spoke in a deep, menacing voice, "Not so fast, Ninja. The party is just getting started!" We saw all of the guns were pointed at us. It was either fight or fly.</p><p>
  <em>Book it, Cole. RUN!</em>
</p><p>I turned around, facing the others and yelled "SCATTER!" And at that, we all Spinjitzued in different directions, our elemental powers deflecting the oncoming bullets. </p><p>As I began running, I heard the doors bust open. I looked back to see a mass of cops running into the building shielded. Lloyd being among them.</p><p>As I was still watching the commotion behind me, I noticed one of the masked men pointing his gun at something. I watched as the tall, bulky man leaned down to shoved the barrel of the weapon at a certain ninjas chest. </p><p>"ZANE!" I yelled out, running towards my friend as fast as I could. I darted towards the two of them, looking for a way to get Zane out of the situation, I looked past them, and smiled.</p><p>
  <em>Okay, don't screw this up Cole. </em>
</p><p>As I got close, I dived for Zane. I pushed his out of the way of the gun, propelling both of us forward and into an open doorway that was up ahead. When we reached the other side of the threshold however, the door was slammed shut effectively trapping us in. I turned around looking for any exits like windows or crawl spaces. There wasn't any. </p><p>The cacophony from the other side of the shut door was still going on strong, so I grabbed Zane, pulled him down the steps we landed on, and into what seemed to be a basement. </p><p>As we stopped to catch our breath, Zane finally spoke up. "My hero~" He said sporting a tired grin on his face.</p><p>I lightly punched him in the arm. "Stop it." I replied, laughing.</p><p>"You know Cole, it is great that you did all of that to save me. Although, now we have reached the issue of how exactly we get out?" Zane continued, getting his bearings. </p><p>I looked at him and replied, "Well, sounds like upstairs is a little quieter now. I'd say we can head back up in a second."</p><p>Zane nodded, and started to walk back up the basement stairs. He stopped and looked at me, "You coming?" He asked.</p><p>I was still tired from everything that had just happened, and was trying to slow my heart beat, since it felt on the verge of exploding. "You go on ahead," I told him. "I-I'll be up in a minute."</p><p>After a second, I heard Zane grab the doorknob. "Um..." I heard the white-clad ninja say.</p><p>"What is it?" I asked.</p><p>"The door seems to be blocked somehow." Zane responded.</p><p>I ran up to see what he meant, and tried the door myself. The doorknob could move, but something huge was in the way. I tried using my strength to push the door open, but to no avail. We were trapped in the warehouse basement. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone! I hope you are doing well, and staying safe in these absolutely whack times... If you are enjoying this mess of a fanfiction so far, then feel free to leave a comment suggesting what I should write next!!! I'm currently out of school right now, leaving me with plenty of time to write some one-shots and make some fan-art of our favorite ninja!!! Doesn't have to be anything specific either!!! Whatever y'all dig, I probably dig too &lt;3 </p>
<p>btw sorry this chapter is kinda crap, I haven't edited it yet.</p>
<p>WITHOUT FURTHER ADO... LET'S GO!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <b>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Zane's P.O.V.</b>
</p>
<p>"Oh COME ON!" Cole yelled, clearly upset about our current situation. I looked back at the closed door, scanning it for any alternate ways to get it open.</p>
<p>Cole began to walk back down the stairs into the basement. A sigh escaped his lips before he spoke, "Zane... can you-?" He asked.</p>
<p>I nodded, not needing the Master of Earth to finish his sentence. "I will get the falcon to tell the others where we are."</p>
<p>Cole smiled, eyes closed. "What would we do without that bird?" He asked.</p>
<p>I descended the stairs as well. "I do not know."</p>
<p>"You're not bad, either." Cole added as he turned to me and leaned on my shoulder as he looked around the room. </p>
<p>This action was something Cole liked to do constantly. He's only eight centimeters shorter than I, so his arm always sat at an odd angle. He never had a problem with this however, so I never questioned it. For most who've met Cole, it is common knowledge that he isn't the most clingy person in the world. </p>
<p>Although, we were alone. Also...</p>
<p><em>I</em> am not most people.</p>
<p>"Comfortable?" I ask, turning my head to smile at the boy.</p>
<p>Cole returned his gaze to me as I said this, looking me in the eye. It was then that we both realized just how close in proximity we were, noses almost touching.</p>
<p>Both of us jumped backwards, heads turned in opposite directions. </p>
<p><em>That was odd.</em> I thought, an embarrassed blush on my face. </p>
<p>After a couple of seconds, I heard Cole speak up. "Zane... Look at me."</p>
<p>This caused me to blush even more. <em>What is happening to my face?!</em></p>
<p>Nevertheless, I stood up straight and faced my friend. "What is it?" I asked curiously.</p>
<p>Cole's eyebrows raised. "Huh," He said, walking closer. "Your face turned blue for a second."</p>
<p>I was surprised. "Oh... Well, I guess it is because I have blue fluid coursing through my body in the place of human blood. I'm surprised you never noticed."</p>
<p>Cole reached up to touch my face, then hesitated. "Well, I knew you had that blue stuff for blood... I've seen you get cut up. It's just weird, you know?" </p>
<p>I smiled, leaning into his hand. "Weird that I am not human?" I replied.</p>
<p>Cole frowned, presumably worried that he had offended me. "N-No! That's not what I meant! It's just most people aren't used to seeing blue blood, or... Y'know!"</p>
<p>I chuckled, "Nice save." </p>
<p>Cole laughed with me, removing his warm hand (which I was definitely <em>not</em> disappointed about).</p>
<p>I turned around once again, exploring the contents of a nearby workbench. I then heard a quiet mumble from where Cole still stood.</p>
<p>"<em>I</em> think that you look rather good in blue." </p>
<p>This caused me to spin around, "What did you say?" I asked.</p>
<p>Cole looked like a deer caught in headlights. "NOTHING!" He said loudly, voice cracking in the middle of the word.</p>
<p>I smiled, rolling my eyes at the Black Ninja. "I advise you not to go around saying that as I imagine Jay would be a bit upset."</p>
<p>This got yet another chuckle out of Cole, who also decided to look at the workbench. </p>
<p>We looked through the many abandoned gears, tools, and unfinished projects that rested in the basement, talking about nothing in particular. I enjoyed doing this with Cole, even though I never really was one to discuss meaningless topics or stay in aimless conversation. When I was alone with Cole, however, it felt like my thoughts were shut down, and I could just listen to him talk forever. His tone was familiar and inviting, always enthusiastic. I've grown to love these moments over the years.</p>
<p>It didn't really matter if we were stuck in an old warehouse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>~~~~~Le Time Skip~~~~~</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After one hour and 6 minutes, I received  notice from my falcon friend that the team had arrived to help us out. They had apparently split up; Jay and Lloyd left with the police department to help put the assailants in jail to await court, and Kai, Nya, and Sensei Wu had returned to the bounty after handling the expected mass of news reporters. Both parties most likely assuming that we were with the other. </p>
<p>Cole and I were on the floor of the basement now, waiting. He had decided to use my leg as a pillow, and I played with his raven locks. I sensed the others had arrived, leaning forward to look at the door.</p>
<p>"Whatcha looking at?" Cole asked, his head remaining on my thigh.</p>
<p>"They are here." I replied.</p>
<p>Cole closed his eyes. "Okay... Tell me when the get the door open."</p>
<p>I smiled, leaning back against the wall where we'd been stationary for a while. "Why certainly, great leader." </p>
<p>Cole snorted. "Alright, don't be smart with me."</p>
<p>"I would <em>never</em>!" </p>
<p>Cole once again opened his large chocolate coloured eyes and looked up at me. "Did someone turn on your humour switch?" He questioned.</p>
<p>I rolled my eyes, "No, I just enjoy a little banter now and then." I responded.</p>
<p>It was then we heard scraping coming from the doorway. I turned to see the doorknob jerking a little bit, voices coming from the other side. After a a few more seconds, we heard the door creak open, Kai's voice breaking the quiet of the basement.</p>
<p>"You guys here?" He asked as he moved to the top of the stairs, looking in to find Cole and I huddled on the floor. He smirked, and turned to the entrance, "Yep!" </p>
<p>Jay and Lloyd bolted in too and marveled at the sight of their leader and I. Lloyd immediately began apologizing for leaving us trapped in here while Jay began laughing for some reason. </p>
<p>It was then Cole sat up, "Okay, okay! Very funny..." </p>
<p>Kai joined in with Jay's giggles after he said this.</p>
<p>Cole scoffed. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. Maybe next time do a roll call before bouncing!" He turned to Lloyd, "At least we know Lloyd has a heart!"</p>
<p> I nodded, "Apology accepted by the way, it wasn't your fault."</p>
<p>It was finally time to leave, and Cole and I gladly left the old basement. We both glanced outside the threshold, looking to see what had trapped us in there in the first place. I was surprised to see large crates and storage boxes haphazardly thrown to the side. They must have been stacked up so it completely blocked the door. </p>
<p>"I can't believe that Cole didn't just use his wicked strength to push open the door." Kai said as they left the warehouse.</p>
<p>I noticed Cole's embarrassed expression. "It was an awkward angle! I couldn't get it to budge." He responded to the Master of Fire.</p>
<p>"Plus, we did not know what was blocking it. Someone must of <em>just</em> stacked them there when we tried the door." I supplied.</p>
<p>Cole nodded in agreement, "Yeah!"</p>
<p>Jay decided to pipe up too, "Uh huh, yeah. Well, it doesn't matter now does it? We get to go HOME!!! Zane, isn't it your turn to make dinner tonight?" He asked.</p>
<p>I looked down at the enthusiastic boy, "I believe so." I told him.</p>
<p>With my reply, everyone cheered. It was nice to cook for the others, and it was clear they loved the food I made. </p>
<p>We headed to the bounty, where Nya and Sensei had stayed, waiting for Cole and I to be retrieved. They greeted us with a smile, both tired from today's events. Everyone went their separate ways after checking in.</p>
<p>I decided to go and get changed before making dinner, seeing as it was still a bit early. I had come close to wrecking my gi in the fight today, so once I reached our shared room, I began removing it carefully. It was then I sensed another presence. I stopped what I was doing, my chest bare while holding a spare shirt, and listened. There was faint noises coming from the connected bathroom. I slowly walked to the nearly shut door, and noticed the noises getting louder.</p>
<p>It was tapping. Which then evolved into humming, then into full on singing.</p>
<p>
  <em>Cole.</em>
</p>
<p>I knew that Cole would never admit to it, but it was hard to believe that Cole disliked the performing arts as much as he said he did. He was quite the artist, no matter what type. I leaned against the door frame and continued to watch, as Cole sang in the mirror, drying his hair with a bath towel after taking a shower and changing himself.</p>
<p>"<em>I used to think that I was better alone<br/>Why did I ever wanna let you go?<br/>Under the moonlight as we stared at the sea<br/>The words you whispered I will always believe...</em>"</p>
<p>I smiled. He swore he hated this band. </p>
<p>"<em>I want you to ROCK ME, ROCK ME, ROCK ME, YEAH!<br/></em><em>I want you to ROCK ME, ROCK ME, ROCK ME, YEAH!</em><em><br/>I want you to hit the pedal, heavy metal, show me you care<br/></em><em>I want you to ROCK ME, ROCK ME, ROCK ME, YEAH!"</em><em><br/></em></p>
<p>He continued to sing, hitting every note with ease. I continued to watch the Master of Earth as he finished his little show, still debating whether or not to inform him of my presence. That deliberation was short lived though, as Cole finished his little show, and opened the door, causing me to lose my balance.</p>
<p>"Gaah!" I yelped as I attempted to straighten myself out. </p>
<p>I looked at Cole's terrified appearance. He was wearing a black tank top and some grey sweatpants, his hair a little more tangled than usual. </p>
<p>He grabbed my bare shoulders, panicked. "HOW MUCH DID YOU SEE?!?!" </p>
<p>I tried to comfort the boy, mostly trying to get him to stop gripping me so tight. "Relax Cole, I wont say anything!"</p>
<p>Cole lowered his head, the clenching on my shoulders became lighter. </p>
<p>I decided to speak up once again. "You are quite good at singing. I wish you weren't so shy about your talents."</p>
<p>Cole let go of me and looked me in the eye, "I-I'm not shy! It's just... Just..."</p>
<p>He stopped talking, and walked out of the bathroom. I took the opportunity to put on my shirt, and I followed. </p>
<p>I wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Remember back at the monastery when it was just the two of us?" I inquired. </p>
<p>Cole smiled, "You mean when I showed you all of my favorite music?"</p>
<p>"You used to sing all the time! It was quite entertaining." I told the boy.</p>
<p>"I still can't believe you didn't know who Brendon Urie was until I showed you his stuff."</p>
<p>I rolled my eyes, "I am a Nindroid, remember. I didn't know what was going on at <em>all</em> then."</p>
<p>I clearly remember the Master of Earth was no doubt appalled when he realized I didn't already worship what he considered to be the Greats. Cole would belt out every lyric to all of his <em>My Chemical Romance</em> albums. Nowadays, I rarely heard my friend sing like that. </p>
<p>"That point can still be debated now, Tin Can." Cole joked.</p>
<p>I smiled at him, laughing along. "Come on, Cole. Why don't you help me make dinner?"</p>
<p>Cole's eyes widened. "You wouldn't want me near the kitchen. You know I'm terrible at cooking."</p>
<p>"Nonsense." I replied.</p>
<p>We walked to the kitchen, and I gathered the ingredients for what I'd be making. I decided to make macaroni and cheese, beef empanadas, corn on the cob,  salad, and just for Cole, I chose to bake a quick cake for dessert.</p>
<p>The Black Ninja leaned against the counter-top. I turned to him, holding some vegetables in my arms. "Here, can you wash these?"</p>
<p>Cole took them from me, smiling. "Sure!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>~~~~~Lil Time Skip~~~~~</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>As I prepared the macaroni and cheese, I had Cole make the salad, and cook the corn (because even though Cole wasn't the greatest cook in the world, not many people can mess those tasks up). After that, I taught him how to make the empanadas.</p>
<p>"So after you have everything in, you use a fork to close the crust, and then they are ready to cook!" I instructed him, showing him the steps along the way. "Is that manageable?"</p>
<p>Cole nodded, clearly happy to help. "Yep! No problem, buddy. You go finish doing the real cooking. I'm starving!"</p>
<p>I looked at him, a bit confused. "I highly doubt you are starving Cole, you ate half of a family sized box of cereal this morning."</p>
<p>Cole scoffed. "Zane, it's a figure of speech, I thought - wait - HEY, don't judge me! It's not my fault Lucky Charms are amazing!" </p>
<p class="">I chuckled at Cole's reaction as I pulled the food out of the oven, and adjusted the temperature settings. "Not as good as <em>my </em>food I hope."</p>
<p class="">Cole turned to me, a large tray of empanadas in his hands. "Not even close."</p>
<p class="">Cole then placed the tray in the oven, and I set the timer for twenty minutes. Everything else was complete, so Cole and I began setting the table. As we did this, I heard soft humming coming from Cole, just like earlier. I grinned, enjoying the random tunes. </p>
<p class=""><em>"Hey, stranger, I want you to catch me like a cold...</em>"</p>
<p>I watched as Cole smoothly set plates and silverware down, eyes shut, nodding his head to the rhythm of the memorized song. The leader was so graceful, never skipping a beat or running out of breath in his quiet song.</p>
<p>"<em>Oh kiss me!<br/><br/>Hey! Hey! We are a hurricane!<br/>Drop our anchors in a storm<br/>Hey! They will never be the same<br/>A fire in a flask to keep us warm...</em>"</p>
<p>Cole got louder once again, but this time he was fully aware of my presence, playfully dancing around the table, coming closer to me. I stood still, in awe of his elegant little act.</p>
<p>"<em>Cause they know, I know<br/>That they don't look like me<br/>Oh, they know, I know<br/>That they don't sound like me...</em>"</p>
<p>Cole got close. So close. He was joyfully singing at full volume now, and I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. It was then he grabbed me, and pulled me away from the table. He put one hand on my hip, and the other on my shoulder in one quick motion, eyes still closed. </p>
<p>"<em>You'll dance to anything!<br/>You'll dance to anything! </em>"</p>
<p>Cole sang, leading the two of us around the table. As he finished the chorus, we both burst into laughter. I then heard the timer in the kitchen go off, but I didn't move. We were still in the same tight embrace, and it looked as though neither of us wanted to end it. We continued to stare into each other's eyes, faint giggles still slipping from our mouths.</p>
<p>We didn't even notice that we had an audience, looking on with knowing smiles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh boy! The other's saw the fluff too LOL!!!!</p>
<p>Songs: Rock Me (One Direction)  &amp;  Hurricane (Panic! At The Disco)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>enjoy this unedited mess lol...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Dr. Aimsworth's P.O.V.</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I sat in the small cell with my other colleagues. The police began processing paperwork about an hour ago, so we waited.</p><p>We'd almost done it! Because of <em>my </em>technology we were able to rob all the banks we needed, and escape Ninjago City quietly. I would've left nothing. </p><p>Alas, those damn ninja had to ruin it for us. <em>They'll get what they deserve one day. </em>I thought in anger as I continued to stare past the bars. </p><p>I knew I'd end up here someday. In all of my 41 years of living, I knew I had to stay careful. Don't cause suspicion. I suppose I always felt like I couldn't keep that up for forever. </p><p>I watched as people passed by. Law enforcement, lawyers, and even visitors. It was all quite dull. I focused my attention on a young woman in particular. She looked to be in her early to mid 30's. Mascara was running down her tanned face. I tilted my head, trying to listen for any details. </p><p>"I-I can't believe she's gone!" She wailed to a policewoman who led her into the long hallway of holding cells. </p><p>"I know, but we're going to show you the suspects that we believe could've killed your daughter. Okay?" The cop placed a hand on the crying woman's shoulder. Both of them walked away slowly into the hallway. </p><p>I looked at my hands. <em>So, she lost her daughter...</em> I knew that feeling well. The pain of the loss, the pity that comes along with it. Absolutely awful. I still remember the day that my Katie died. I rolled my eyes, leaning back. <em>I suppose I shouldn't dwell on it now.</em> I thought grimly, trying my hardest to block out the life altering memory.</p><p>"Well, well, well..." I heard a voice boom. "Who would've thought that I'd see your sorry ass locked up in here?"</p><p>I recognized it immediately, my eyes shooting up at the tall man before me. "What do <em>you</em> want?" I asked with glare.</p><p>He continued to walk towards the crowded cell, and stopped to look around. "Quite a depressing place, don't ya think?" He said, a wide smile never leaving his face.</p><p>I scoffed, "If you say so."</p><p>My colleagues watched in confusion, and a bit of worry. One of them leaned closer, "What does he want, Adam?" </p><p>"I suggest the rest of you stay out of it, Lisa. I'll see what he wants." I replied.</p><p>At this, she nodded. Flipping her long blonde hair, she turned to the others, and began attempting to shush them. Lisa was one of my closest friends. She was manipulative, shifty, and absolutely brilliant. She was the only other person who knew about my relationship with the man in front of us.</p><p>I stood up from my spot, and watched him. I noticed that there was a guard walking up behind him with a key. I raised my eyebrow with confusion as he preceded to unlock the cell door.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"What's going on?" I asked.</p><p>A laugh escaped from the man's lips, moving past the guard who had yet to open the door. "Oh, Dr. Aimsworth! I feared that you might have forgotten," He replied. "Let's have a little chat, shall we?"</p><p>At this the door opened. "You're free to go Doctor." The guard said, shutting the door behind me.</p><p>My eyes widened, turning back to him. "Excuse me?"</p><p>The guard shrugged, and walked away. <em>Wow, nice response Dickhead.</em> I thought.</p><p>At that, the two of us began to walk. I suppose the other was trying to find a secluded place to talk. After a few quick paces, we both entered a men's bathroom. Once inside, I took the liberty of locking the door. I watched as the man paced up and down the floor of the rooms, opening each stall to make sure we were alone. </p><p>After a minute, he turned to me. That grin returned. </p><p>I decided to start, "So, what exactly did that cop mean when he said that I was free to go?"</p><p>The man slowly sauntered towards me. "Oh, you know! I happen to have some... <em>friends...</em> in this sorry excuse for a police department."</p><p>I rolled my eyes, nodding. <em>Of course!</em> I thought. "So what have I forgotten then?" I added,  thinking I should just get straight to the point.</p><p>At this, the tall man stopped his movements. "If I recall, I believe that you owe me a favor, Doctor. I needed you out of here in order for you to fulfill it." He drawled.</p><p>"And what is the favor?"</p><p>His head turned, eyes glowing with wrath. "I need to... Erase a few people. As you know Dr. Aimsworth, I am an important man, and there are a few others who keep trying to step in my way. With your technology I believe you and I can do great things."</p><p>I stared at him, drawn in to his little speech. "W-well, what do you want <em>me </em>to do? Who is your target?"</p><p>He turned his back to me, walking ever so slowly to the row of sinks, looking at me through the mirror. "Well, first... We must take out those Ninja. Don't you think? They ruin absolutely everything! I can't let those entitled 'heroes' get in the way of my plans. After they're gone, these 'targets' as you call them will get everything they deserve. Do you understand?"</p><p>I nodded silently.</p><p>"So," He said, a little louder this time, as he turned around to face me once again. "Do we have a deal? Of course you can always return to that dingy cell if you'd like, and spend the rest of your life in prison with a bunch of lowlifes."</p><p>I stood, quiet for a while, deliberating.<em> He is right. If I don't take this offer, I'll be locked away for the rest of my life. And... I do owe him for what he did to the bastards who killed my only family.</em></p><p>I held my hand out to him, determined and sure. "Consider me on board, sir." </p><p>The man smiled and shook my hand. "Happy to hear it."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey!!! Sorry y'all that there's no Glacier in this chapter! But don't worry, this is just a bit of story building, so look forward to the gaybies next week!!! </p><p>Honestly, I just want to thank everyone for the support you've given me when writing this fic. I really don't deserve such amazing readers like you </p><p>Have a lovely Quarantine (Stay safe) &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Woah, woah woah! Before we start... I GOT FANART?!?!?!?!?!?! </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Thank you so much to the lovely <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/user/_Zigzy_">_Zigzy_</a> on Wattpad for this amazing piece of heaven! </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cole's P.O.V.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The five of us had been training all morning. I decided that it was the perfect time for everyone to do so, and luckily, they agreed.</p><p>Kai and Lloyd each took up two of our large punching bags, talking what I assumed to be an anime Kai had gotten the young blond to watch. I saw Jay practicing with his nunchucks against one of our moving dummies. Zane was currently balancing on the large dragon shaped head of the bounty. His eyes closed and relaxed. At first, this training technique bugged me. I was always paranoid that Zane would fall if distracted. After a while though, I realized I had nothing to worry about. </p><p>I'd done about 100 push-ups, and I decided to mess with the Ice Ninja a bit. </p><p>"Don't fall, Jack!" I called out, referencing the obvious <em>Titanic</em> parallel. </p><p>This prompted Zane to slowly turn his head, "What? I do not unders-" He paused, and then smiled. </p><p>I began to laugh at his realization. "Are you the king of the world, Zane?"</p><p>The tall boy was fully facing me now, standing still on the red dragon's head. "Aren't you clever?" he replied.</p><p>"It's just apart of my charm, Frosty!" I said back, grinning.</p><p>"OH GET A ROOM!" I heard from a certain Blue Ninja across the deck. I blushed at his loud comment, and turned to him. I noticed the others laughing too. <em>Ugh... </em>I thought.</p><p>Zane on the other hand, looked a bit confused. I didn't blame the nindroid, seeing as we kind of always acted like this around each other. Of course he didn't think it was weird. He knew I didn't boldly flirt with him with any serious intent, right?</p><p>Did I have serious intent?</p><p>No, obviously not! This was Zane I was talking about; the one person who seemed to know me the best out of everyone in the world. A trusted friend who never judged me. Why would I want to constantly flirt with him?</p><p><em>Ignore Jay,</em> I decided. <em>H-He doesn't know what he's talking about.</em></p><p>After some more talking and training, Sensei Wu had come onto the deck to observe us. It wasn't long before he finally spoke.</p><p>"May I have your attention for a moment?" He asked in his normal calm manner. </p><p>We all stopped what we were doing, and faced our mentor, curious on what he had to say. </p><p>"I have received an invitation from the mayor a few days ago. It is tonight, and because it is an election year, I said yes." He announced.</p><p>Kai groaned. "What? Why didn't you tell us sooner?"</p><p>"So you wouldn't have a chance to find an excuse not to go." Sensei replied quickly, trying his best to hide a smirk. </p><p>Zane spoke next, "So from what I can infer, we can assume that this is a formal event?"</p><p>Sensei nodded, "Yes Zane, thank you. You all should dress and act accordingly."</p><p>"Yes Sensei." We all said, bowing to our master.</p><p>With that, the old man left the deck, leaving us to continue with what we were doing. I decided to stop training, leaning against the railing. "Well, this ought to be good."</p><p>Kai scoffed. "Tell me about it. The <em>last</em> thing I wanted to do tonight was go to some fancy freaky party for all the rich politicians of Ninjago."</p><p>I noticed Jay's eyes roll dramatically. "Come on Kai, it'll be fine! It's only for one night, and at least they'll give us free food."</p><p>"<em>Yes!</em>" I whispered excitedly. </p><p>Zane let out a soft chuckle as he walked over and leaned next to me. "Taking advantage of their money, eh?" </p><p>"You know it, Snowball." I replied as I side-eyed him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>~*~*~*~ LE TIME SKIP ~*~*~*~</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After washing up, I decided to get ready. We only had two hours to get ready, each of us going separate ways, doing whatever. I stood in front of my closet in my sweatpants and muscle tee.</p><p><em>What to wear? </em>I thought to myself.</p><p>The thing is, I probably had the most clothing out of anyone on the bounty (apart from Nya). Being the son of an entertainer will do that to your wardrobe. I looked at my options, hearing the door to the room open from behind me. I quickly glanced at them only to find the tall blonde. I smiled.</p><p>"Hey Zane, navy, grey, or black?" I asked, turning back to my closet, leaning on one foot in thought.</p><p>"Hm?" He responded.</p><p>"What color suit should I wear? I've got so many so I'm not sure." I repeated, hopefully giving him the info he needed.</p><p>Zane wandered over, nodding. "Oh, I see. Well what suits are deemed your favorite?" </p><p>I scratched my chin, thinking. "Hm, I don't know. I don't really have a preference." I reached into the closet and pulled out a plain black suit and a dark grey one as well. "These two always seem to work... What one?"</p><p>Zane smiled, and leaned down, gently taking the grey one from my hand. He quickly looked between the two, and returned the grey outfit to the closet. "Black."</p><p>
  <em>That smile!</em>
</p><p>It was so soft and warm. I felt like I could bask in it forever. I watched as Zane turned to get ready himself. It was then that I noticed the dark blush creeping up my neck and onto my face. </p><p>"T-Thanks buddy. Real predictable." I joked.</p><p>Zane laughed at that, focusing on his own belongings.</p><p>
  <em>That laugh!</em>
</p><p>I turned around and saw that he was standing next to his bed, organizing his formal wear. I saw a plain white suit jacket and pants with a black vest, and a light, icy blue tie.</p><p>"I suppose mine is predictable as well." Zane responded, following my gaze to his own clothes.</p><p>I nodded, grabbing my own clothes, and set them down. "Yep..."</p><p>
  <em>I think I'm falling...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Falling for him.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>(Zane's P.O.V.)</b>
</p><p>After Cole decided on the apparel that he would wear, we decided to change. I let him take the bathroom to do so, while I quickly changed where I stood. I had put on everything and I was just about to situate my tie, when I heard banging from outside of the room.</p><p>The second I opened the door and stepped out, I heard loud groaning and whining from a certain red ninja. I smiled at the sight of Jay and Lloyd dragging Kai into the room, each of them had a death grip on one of his legs. I gladly slipped out of the way, holding the door to bring the man-child in.</p><p>"I take it Kai is not particularly excited for this?" I said in a questioning tone, looking down at the boy in question.</p><p>Kai rolled his eyes. "Why do we have to go? I hate these stupid events! All we do is show up and we're immediately treated like trophies! Plus, this is just some publicity stunt for the mayor and the candidates for the election in a couple of weeks. Why do we have to be there?"</p><p>"Because," A voice came from the bathroom doorway. I turned to look at Cole, who had finished getting ready. His Black suit fit perfectly, accentuating his muscles in all the right places. I stared for a moment. I couldn't get over just how pleasing he was to look at. It was then I forgot that he was talking to the annoyed Kai. "The mayor asked us to come. Besides, it's a big charity event, so I don't think it will be too long. I agree with you though, man. I don't like these public things, but it's just a couple of hours of smiling an waving, and then we'll be done."</p><p>I watched him walk fully into the room as Jay helped Kai up. It was then Cole caught me staring. He smirked. I felt my circuits glitch. <em>What was that?</em></p><p>Cole walked up to me, grabbing my undone tie from around my neck, he then preceded to tie it for me. </p><p>I watched his fingers twist around the light blue piece of fabric, then move up to my collar it so it looked alright. I placed my hand on his arm to get his attention. "I could have done that myself, you know." I decided to point out, smiling.</p><p>Cole shrugged, eyes trained to the tie. "I know." </p><p>"<em>Ah-HEM..."</em></p><p>We both froze in our spots, eyes wide. I had almost completely forgotten the others were in the room, and it had seemed Cole did as well. We slowly turned our heads to the other three, Cole still gripping my collar. </p><p>To say that the red, blue, and green ninja were shocked would be an understatement. Jay cleared his throat again, "Um... " was all he could say as he dramatically gestured to us.</p><p>I tilted my head in confusion, and then looked back at Cole, whose face was flushed red. He looked at me, his arms were still around my neck, tightening his grip on my collar.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Shut up."</p><p>We said at the same time, Cole muttering the latter to Jay, as I stood confused. This was normal, wasn't it? Cole loved to hang on me. He did it almost daily, always has. Was that the problem? </p><p>I didn't mind of course. As I always said, I actually enjoyed it when Cole would do so. It meant he was relaxed, and comfortable. Plus, I thought it was a quite cute habit. </p><p>Cole let go of me, and looked at the floor. </p><p>"D-do you guys want to tell us something?" Lloyd decided to say.</p><p>Jay smiled, "Yeah, Cole! Want to tell us something?" He added louder, with a knowing expression, wiggling his eyebrows. Cole covered his face with his hands, hiding what I assumed to be a blush. I smiled fondly at how he was acting. For someone so strong and tough, Cole definitely had the capability to be adorable.</p><p><em>Adorable? What is going on? This feeling is strange. </em>I thought.</p><p>"Whatever, you three should get dressed." Cole finally announced, turning to me. "C'mon Frosty, let's head up to the deck."</p><p>I nodded, and followed Cole out of the room, glancing at him. He wore an annoyed expression. I wrapped my left arm around his shoulders, pulling him into a bit of a side-hug while we walked. "Do not let them get to you." I said, with just the slightest amount of humor in my tone.</p><p>Cole leaned into me, eyes closed. "I know, I guess I'm just anxious about this whole thing. Like I said, I'm not exactly thrilled Sensei agreed to this either."</p><p>I nodded in understanding. We were ninja; we were never meant to be celebrities. The city of Ninjago had only recently become aware of our true identities, making it even more difficult to go out in public even with our famous masks off. I knew that Cole disliked this the most, always making a point to stay away from highly populated spaces, in fear of being recognized. </p><p>"Yes. I am not particularly eager for all of the robot questions." I responded, letting go of the Black ninja's shoulders, but remaining just as close. </p><p>Cole smiled at my remark, "I can imagine, especially with all these stuffy geezers we're gonna see tonight. Good luck with all the bad jokes, Tin Can!"</p><p>I rolled my eyes, grinning. "It is nice to know at least someone will enjoy my suffering. I suppose I should have watched out for the news station cameras. Who knows? Maybe now I could have lived in peace."</p><p>"Probably." Cole said, smiling as we reached the deck. There we saw Sensei and Nya, waiting for the rest of us.</p><p>"Hello you two. Will how much longer will the others be?" Sensei greeted, looking behind us to see if the Blue, Green, and Red ninja were following.</p><p>"Not much longer, Sensei," I replied. "Kai was being a little..."</p><p>"Problematic." Cole finished, noticing my loss of words. I chuckled, looking at him. He shrugged, trying his best to keep a straight face, but failing miserably.</p><p>Nya laughed, "Of course! Kai is more of a drama queen than I ever was. If it were up to him, he'd probably just sneak in, steal all of the food, and bail. Good luck keeping him civilized Sensei, you're gonna need it."</p><p>And with that, Nya pressed a button on her gold bracelet, effectively summoning her massive samurai mech. The girl climbed inside, careful not to damage the red and gold dress she was wearing, and waved us goodbye. </p><p> "See ya in a bit!" She called, flying off into the evening sky.</p><p>After she took off, the three remaining Ninja arrived on the deck.</p><p>Jay, who was wearing a navy blue suit, walked up next to Cole and I. </p><p>Kai and Lloyd, who were in a red and green blazer with black pants respectively, followed.</p><p>"Alright, so as you know. The reason we are attending is to show our support to Ninjago city, and as you all should <em>also</em> keep in mind that you act accordingly. The mayor asked us to be there, meaning we are respected guests."</p><p>Everyone nodded, some more reluctant than others. And with that, we set off. </p><p>We were permitted to use our golden weapons, but only as modes of transportation. The four of us sped to the center of Ninjago city with our elemental vehicles. Sensei rode with Cole while Lloyd rode with Jay, leaving Kai and I speeding ahead on our smaller motorbikes. </p><p>I quite liked my elemental vehicle. It was the smallest of the ninja, but it was fast. </p><p>Kai leaned by my motorbike, both at the same speed by now. "Wanna race?!" He hollered out, trying to speak over the motors.</p><p>I smirked and nodded, looking ahead and calculating my first move, effectively accepting his challenge.</p><p>He and I thundered through the streets of Ninjago, neck and neck, both increasing speed interchangeably. I always enjoyed Kai's competitive spirit. It was refreshing to see him weave in between cars and trucks, a large grin plastered on his face, eyebrows pointed downward in a focused manner. His mind was free from the worries of our odd lives, and he and I could just feel the wind on our faces.</p><p>We were getting to an intersection that was surrounded by some of the tallest buildings in the city, meaning we were getting close. We both slowed for the stoplight, looking to see if Cole and Jay were behind us. </p><p>"Huh, must've lost em." Kai said. He was correct, we had raced our way several kilometres apart from the other half of the team.</p><p>I shrugged, glancing at the light. "I suppose we have."</p><p>As I was just about to close my eyes and lean back, Kai sped forward just as the light flashed green. Caught off guard and eyes wide, I thrusted forward, attempting to catch up with the red ninja. </p><p>Unfortunately, he had made his way in front of a line of traffic. I watched as he waved at me mockingly, speeding off towards the now visible city hall. </p><p>I looked to my sides, seeing my refection in the large windows of the skyscraper to my right. With that, I had an idea. I turned my motorbike, exiting the traffic, and onto the sidewalk. I used my motorbike to channel a path of ice over the sidewalk and onto a part of the skyscraper's windows, making my way up and over. </p><p>I turned my head from my place on the wall, and saw Kai looking at our destination, not yet seeing me. I made my way off of the wall, getting some air as I did so, and landed next him.</p><p>Kai glanced back, looking for me. As he looked to his side, his eyes widened in surprise. "BITCHIN'!" He shouted, grinning as we turned the last corner. </p><p>We'd reached the city hall, which was a large, older building standing in the center of Ninjago City. Kai and I reached the front at the same time.</p><p>"Dammit! A tie again?!" Kai hollered as he got off of his motorcycle.</p><p>I laughed, "I believe that was the third tie in a row." I responded.</p><p>Kai laughed along with me, pushing a piece of his brown hair out of his face. "Well at least we can keep up with each other. Now we've gotta wait for the others."</p><p>We leaned against the outer wall of the building, our vehicles now gone, and our weapons down. The two of us began to chat while we waited for Cole and Jay to arrive. </p><p>Kai was very talkative. Not that I am complaining of course. Sometimes I just like to listen to what others have to say, and Kai was a great person to sit with. We talked about video games, bands, and any random stories of when Kai got himself into trouble. Whatever he liked, he (as some would say) <em>word vomited</em> as we leaned against the wall, enjoying the peace before the rest inevitably came. </p><p>"-Anyway, after the guy from before finally backed up, I was like 'time to get my bi-ass home and lock my doors.' And <em>that</em> is why you don't go to bullshit parties when you're 14 with idiot friends." Kai concluded.</p><p>I smiled, not surprised of how chaotic Kai's story was. We had been waiting there for about five minutes, Kai speaking non-stop. It was then he had turned to face me.</p><p>"Hey Zane, I've been meaning to ask you something." He said, tilting his head slightly.</p><p>I looked at the red ninja, "What might that be?" </p><p>"Well, it's just... You and Cole, man. You two met before Jay and I, right? That means while doing all the stupid shit I've done a while back, you and Cole were already training. What was that like dude?"</p><p>I slowly nodded my head, comprehending what he was going on about. "Yes, we met a long time ago now, huh? Well, I suppose you are right. Though in retrospect, after Jay, it did take a little longer for Sensei to find you." I said, thinking back.</p><p>"I remember when it was just Cole and I. He called me weird, even then. Though, then I suppose we were both a bit strange. He practically worshiped an old record player, and he had an entire box of vinyl records for alternative music. Jay broke it while taking some parts for a new invention before you got to the monastery, though. Cole did not speak to him for a month after that."</p><p>Kai laughed, "Cole is such an emo disaster!" </p><p>I nodded my head, deciding not to mention how Kai was almost on Cole's level when it came to that. "That he was," I said. "He and I would talk about all of that kind of stuff at the monastery. Well, he did at least. Seeing as we were the only other people around with the exception of Sensei. Cole has always been so passionate about art and music, as much as he denies it. I have always loved that about him."</p><p>Kai's eyes widened at this. I looked at him confused. "What?" I asked.</p><p>"N-nothing, just..." Kai stuttered. "You talk about Cole like you two are-"</p><p>Cutting off Kai's words, Jay's jet appeared, loud and proud, Cole's vehicle following close behind. Cole hopped out with a smile, Sensei following, as Jay and Lloyd landed.</p><p>"Whatcha talkin' about?" Cole said, walking over to me. "Who won this time?"</p><p>I grinned, turning to Kai. "It was a tie again, and we were just-"</p><p>"-Discussing you and Zane's wedding plans. We were thinking black and white roses." Kai interrupted. </p><p>Cole and I both blushed at this. </p><p>"W-why?" was all Cole could say, glaring at the red ninja. With a smug look, he shrugged.</p><p>I brushed it off quite quickly, and met with the others. "I believe it is time that we get this night over with, don't you think?"</p><p>And with that, the night began.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b><em>Dr. Aimsworth</em></b> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I stare at the building in front of me, scanning its tall and intricate architecture as if it told some sort of story. I wasn't going to lie to myself, I was nervous about the job tonight. </p><p><em>Of course the dickhead wanted me to do this for him... </em>I thought  bitterly as I watched two large men unload the van we were given. <em>Always obsessed with power and status, just take up a hobby and learn to code like I did! Anything's better than this.</em></p><p>I knew the reason why I was doing this. I owed him, and he guaranteed me a reward if I accomplished the job well enough. I also suspected that I couldn't trust him, but unfortunately I have reached a point in my life where my faith in people has been warped. I've been surrounded by sleazy slicks before, giving me plenty of experience over the years. I suppose  I had convinced myself that even they knew where to draw the line. </p><p>"Doctor, where do we set these up?" One of the burly men asked me, pointing to one of the many small bombs that were once hidden in the van.</p><p>I sighed, "Where they will be the biggest distraction and do the most damage." </p><p>He nodded, and called for the others to exit the van. As he did this, the man pulled out his phone, turning to me, "give us the signal when you're ready, Doctor."</p><p>I hummed in response as they set off while I stood by and watched. I was no brute, not anymore at least. I had to wait for someone.</p><p>
  <em>Bzzz ... Bzzz ... Bzzz</em>
</p><p>I pulled my own phone out of my pocket, answering the call, already knowing who it was from.</p><p>"We're all ready sir, just give me the word." I say, seeing no need for a greeting.</p><p>A soft chuckle could be heard on the other line. "Good work Aimsworth. Soon we won't have to worry about a few of my competitors getting in my way anymore."</p><p>I rolled my eyes, "May I ask what is it you're planning to do if this works and if you're not caught?" </p><p>"Great things, Aimsworth... Great things. No one will stop me, not our useless law enforcement, not the government, and God forbid those insufferable ninja." The man replied.</p><p>"Ah, I see..." I say not getting the answer I wanted, but decided not to push. </p><p>Yet another chuckle softly reached my ear before he spoke again. "Consider this call my signal my friend, and good luck. Don't let me down." </p><p>"Alright... Thank you sir."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And with that, the plan was in action.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And the ninja were none the wiser.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey!!!!!<br/>Sorry for the slow updates, I'm having surgery during the week that I'm writing this. This chapter isn't edited, so sorry for any errors. I don't really like it, but I wanted to update anyway. I might go back and fix it later, but I hope you enjoyed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!<br/>&lt;3 Luv you sm, hope this improved ur day &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>DISCLAIMER: This chapter hasn't been edited or proof read, we die like Zane.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>(Cole's P.O.V.)</b>
</p><p>As we walked into the large building, we were immediately swarmed by people. I was <em>not </em>prepared for it at all.</p><p>There were at least six reporters in sight, all impatiently pushing their way to the most important people in the venue. We all knew the drill, however: keep our heads down, and try not to say too much. That way, we'd hopefully be able to shake some off due to the failure of pressing the team.</p><p>And so we continued, splitting off into different groups. We usually did this at the rare occurrences us ninja show ourselves to the public eye. Covered more ground I suppose. Just as Nya warned, Kai headed straight to the waiters, each carrying trays of fancy looking food. Jay followed close behind the Red Ninja while Nya, Zane, and Sensei Wu seemed to be all caught up in conversations with some of the other guests there. </p><p>I turned to Lloyd, who stayed close to me as we walked in. He was looking around, clearly nervous as he fiddled with the collar of his suit. I tilted my head, worried about the kid. </p><p>Sometimes I forget just how young he is. Yes, he'd technically gotten older, but he was still considerably less experienced with big events like the rest of us. We were used to the limelight, but he wasn't. Not to mention being the Green Ninja put extra pressure on the blond. Plus, I could tell he didn't do very well in crowds. The kid seemed to have some real anxiety issues when it came to stuff like this, so I felt for him knowing how shitty being all anxious felt.</p><p>"Hey," I said quietly, nudging Lloyd. "You good, Squirt?"</p><p>Lloyd let go of his collar, rolling his eyes and smiling at the nickname. "Y-yeah, I'll be okay. Can I chill with you though? I don't like facing people alone."</p><p>I laughed, bringing the smaller boy into a brief side-hug. "No problem, Green Bean! Wanna walk around and find some of the others? I'll even fight anyone who bothers you."</p><p>Lloyd chuckled softly at my response, "Yay, my own body guard! Just what I've always wanted!"</p><p> </p><p>With that, Lloyd and I stuck with each other, eventually catching Kai flirting with one of the waiters. It was a gamble to tell if Kai was actually interested or if he was trying to coax them into giving him more snacks. No, never mind... It was definitely for the snacks.</p><p>"Hey Kai!" Lloyd said as we passed the poor waiter and the fire elemental.</p><p>Kai stopped immediately, turning to me and the blond. "Sup guys!" </p><p>I shot a glance at the waiter, pulling some cash out of my wallet, slipping them the bills. "For you're trouble." I said quietly without Kai or Lloyd really noticing.</p><p>They smiled at this, nodding as Lloyd and I moved on. We casually mingled with other people when we absolutely had to, but other than that, we kept to ourselves. Lloyd was nice to hang around with. He was calm and sweet, which is a nice break after dealing with the public every twenty minutes.</p><p>We'd found our way to the center of the room, and spotted Sensei and Nya talking to someone. He was a short, older man, who seemed to be very glad to see his guests. He wore a grey suit and glasses as well, silver hair neatly combed in a clean manner.</p><p>"Hey Sensei." I said as we strolled over to the trio.</p><p>The man turned to me, and I immediately recognized him to be the mayor. He was stepping out of office, and he'd asked us to come see him off as he was retiring to his vacation home. There were more press here than usual because apparently the two candidates left in the running to replace him were also here.</p><p>"Ah, hello there!" The Mayor said, holding out his hand, which I shook. "You are the Black Ninja if my memory serves me correctly, Cole is it?"</p><p>I nodded, smiling politely. The Mayor did the same for Lloyd, gushing about his appreciation for the mighty Green Ninja, which Cole knew Lloyd didn't care for. Sensei and Nya seemed to understand as well, attempting to change the subject.</p><p>"Yes, we are very proud of all of the ninja and their achievements. They're training has definitely paid off." Sensei said, Nya smiling in agreement.</p><p>The Mayor seemed to have other plans, however. "I must introduce you to some of my colleagues Mr. Garmadon! Would you mind if we-</p><p>"Excuse me sir, but actually Lloyd is needed elsewhere." A voice cut him off politely from behind me. I turned to find Lloyd's savior, realizing very quickly that it was Zane. He stood in between the both of us, a hand on our shoulders, prompting us to follow.</p><p>I nodded to the Mayor, thanking him for the invite, and looked at the ice elemental. "Thanks Frosty." I whispered in his ear as Lloyd and I made our escape. </p><p>"Not a problem," Zane replies, turning to the smaller blind next. "Are you alright Lloyd?"</p><p>The Green Ninja smiled. "Yes, I'm okay. You are a life saver, Zane." </p><p>Zane tilted his head in confusion. I took the chance to help the poor Nindroid out. "Not literally, Tin-can!"</p><p>"Right." </p><p>Nya caught up with us a moment later, nudging me and Lloyd. "Hey you two! Sorry about that Lloyd, he doesn't really understand us. I'm actually looking for Kai, have you seen him?"</p><p>Lloyd perked up, "It's all good, thanks Nya! About Kai, Cole and I just saw him a little while ago... Want me to help you find him?" </p><p>Zane looked down at the blond in green, "Are you sure that you will be alright?" He asked.</p><p>Lloyd smiles, looking between Zane and I, " Yes I'm fine! Thank <em>Dads</em>!" </p><p>Nya laughed at Lloyd's joke, and gave him a high-five before the two of them left to find Nya's Hotheaded brother. </p><p>"What was that supposed to mean?" Zane asked, still looking in the direction where our two friends left. </p><p>I rolled my eyes, trying to hide a blush. As I leaned into the ice elemental I replied, "Nothing, Zane. Sometimes it feels like you and I are the only responsible ones, and we have to raise this dysfunctional family."</p><p>Zane chuckled, looking at me. "Well if you or I are the only sane ones left then I am afraid that there is no hope for us, huh?"</p><p>I laughed, resting my head on his shoulder, on top of my already relaxed arm. This was nice. Zane and I just being ourselves in the middle of a stressful night. Because of everything going on, I hadn't even taken in everything. Not only was the building full of people, but there was also tables, a dance floor, and even music.</p><p><em>Wait a minute, this sounds familiar... </em>I thought.</p><p>"COLE!!!" I heard Motormouth himself shout through the crowd. I looked to find Jay jumping up and down, his ginger hair bouncing around, trying to us through the wall of taller people. </p><p>"Jay? What's up?" I asked when he poked his head through a free spot. </p><p>He was breathing heavily, pointing behind him, almost hitting a few guests in the process. "Cole, you'll NEVER guess who the musical entertainment is!" </p><p>I froze. Fuck.</p><p>"Oh No-" I started.</p><p>Jay squealed as someone stepped on his foot. "Oh YES."</p><p>Zane looked at me with a mix of confusion and concern, "Who is it, Cole?" He asked.</p><p>I sighed, getting off of the White Ninja. <em>Fuck, Fuck, FUCK!!!</em></p><p>"It's my Dad."</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>~~Le Time Skip~~</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Zane and I followed Jay as he led us to a small, nearby stage. Standing there in all of their glory, was my father and his band. They were singing one of his original numbers, which was heavily choreographed. I should know: He made me learn it before he taught anyone else. Jay turned to me, looking around at the crowd that had formed around the stage.</p><p>"Did you know he was gonna be here?" He asked, a curious look on his face.</p><p>I shook my head, "Of course not dude! I haven't talked to him in at least a month or two."</p><p>"Is there any particular reason that you haven't?" Zane asked me.</p><p>I shrugged. The truth was, I didn't really have a reason. After I saved him thanks to all of that true potential mumbo jumbo, he and I were more and more unsure of each other. My dad knew that I was destined to be a ninja now, and was gave me a considerably less amount of guilt trips about leaving home at such a young age. It's not like we hated each other, how could I? It just felt... weird.</p><p>The song had ended, and my dad leaned into the microphone. "We will be taking a brief break. Back in 15!" He announced enthusiastically. </p><p>As he turned to face his fellow performers however, his eyes scanned the crowd, locking eyes with me. Eyebrows raised, and a smile creeping onto his face, my dad continued. </p><p>"Damn, he saw me!" I said, exasperated, not wanting to explain to him why I was there. </p><p>Jay looked over to me, "Well, I'd love to stay and keep you sane, but I can't stand these crowds. I'm too damn short for this!"</p><p>Zane and I chuckled, looking as the ginger dodged more and more people as they mingled. He decided to catch up with the others, and headed off.</p><p>As I was distracted, I didn't realize who  was headed my way. I turned back to Zane, only to find that Lou had already reached him. "Zane! What a wonderful surprise to see you here!" After patting the tall blond on the shoulder, he looked over at me. </p><p>"Hey Dad," I said, unsure of how this was gonna go down. "Good to see ya."</p><p>Zane inched closer to me, in what I took as a form of comfort since I was already beginning to feel anxious. "That was quite a performance, sir." </p><p>Lou laughed, "I suppose it was! Thank you, we work hard." </p><p>I knew this was just small talk, so the worry in the pit of my stomach didn't go anywhere. He was gonna ask me about my life, and what I'm doing, and I could put him in danger if I disclose too much. </p><p> <em>Oh my God, what if something happens tonight, and he gets hurt because I'm here! </em>I thought as I started biting my lip.</p><p>It was then I felt something brush up against my left hand, I looked down to see Zane's open and inviting. <em>Shit, he must've sensed me freaking out over nothing again.</em></p><p>I was determined not to grab it. It wasn't that I didn't want to, in fact, the offer was very tempting. I just didn't wanna look weak in front of the guy who just accepted the fact that I'm a ninja. To be fair though, if I wasn't a ninja, I probably wouldn't be looking around the room paranoid right now. Points to him I guess.</p><p>However, it looked like I would have no say in the matter as Zane slowly took my hand, adjusting them in such a way that was subtle enough for me to calm down as he rubbed small circles into my hand with his long, cold fingers. Jesus, everything about this guy is cold (not that I was complaining).</p><p>I stared at him for a second, he was still in a conversation with my Dad, smiling as he spoke. I blushed, my hand felt like it was on fire. Yeah this definitely <em>wasn't </em>helping the whole crush bullshit at all.</p><p>My Dad spoke once again, "So, what brings you two here?" he asked curiously.</p><p>"Oh, well all of the ninja were invited. Some publicity stunt or something." I replied, looking to Zane as he nodded.</p><p>"Yes. As blunt as that answer was, Cole, that is essentially why we are here."</p><p>I leaned back a little in fake disbelief, "Blunt? I am truly offended, Tin-Can." </p><p>"Uh-huh..." Zane muttered smiling at me.</p><p>"Ah, Lou!" I heard a voice booming from behind me. </p><p>I turned around to see a tall man in a grey suit. He was surrounded by cameramen, and what looked to be body guards. <em>This must be one of the two running for office...</em> I thought.</p><p>He shook my Dad's hand, smiling. "Great work you and your friends do up here, huh?" </p><p>I watched as My dad, and the man spoke. Listening in to their conversation, I figured out pretty quickly that they were old college friends. </p><p>It was then he turned to Zane and I. He held out his hand to the former, his lips curling into a small smile. "Hello, I'm James Malum! It's great to finally meet the famous ninja."</p><p>Zane smiled, shaking Mr. Malum's hand. "It is nice to meet you as well. I am Zane, and this is Cole."</p><p>"Ah, Zane? You must be the robot, huh?" Mr. Malum said.</p><p>I watched Zane laugh, clearly uncomfortable. "Uh... I-I guess?"</p><p>"How interesting," He muttered, scanning the taller ninja. "Aren't you interesting..."</p><p>Sick of this, I spoke. "Uh-huh, yeah. Zane is a nindroid. He may be 'interesting', but he isn't a damn object." </p><p>Mr. Malum looked at me with a dark glare. His face still held a kind smile, but his eyes bore into my skull. "Alright... Cole is it?" He said, turning his attention to me.<br/><br/></p><p>I nodded slowly. "Y-yeah." </p><p>"I heard that you had recently protected a nearby street from some bombers, am I correct?" He said, changing the subject.</p><p>Once again, I nodded at the man in the grey suit. "Yep, that was us."</p><p>The danger in his eyes vanished, leaning back with a pleased grin. "That is quite an achievement. Very impressive! Those scientists that you put away are very skilled, and dangerous. I look forward to seeing more of you in the future when the election is over!"<br/><br/></p><p>I raised an eyebrow. </p><p>"You mean <em>if </em>you win... Right sir?" Zane asked.</p><p>Mr. Malum laughed quietly. "Ah... Of course... If."</p><p>With that, his secret service surrounded him, "Have a good rest of the night!" He called back before leaving to talk to some of the other guests.</p><p>"Well that guy fucking scares me." I said out loud, watching the man disappear in the crowd.</p><p>Zane rested his hand on my shoulder, "I agree, I am not sure how to feel about him."</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>After that confusing experience with Mr. Malum, Zane and I turned back to my father, who had struck up a conversation with one of his friends who had just returned from their breaks.</p><p>"Let's just try to ignore that red flag of a man for now, and try to relax, alright? It's just rich guys being shady about politics, nothing <em>we </em>have to punch through." I said to the blond as I went to get my dad's attention. </p><p>I saw Zane nod slowly in the corner of my eye, noting the hesitance of it. Luckily though, that look was short lived as Lou smiled back at us. </p><p>"Ah, boys! We are just about go on in a few. This dance hall seems to be filling up, so hopefully our repertoire will suffice!" He says happily.</p><p>I rolled my eyes, "Dad, I'm sure it's great." </p><p>I knew his standard repertoire like the back of my hand, and I really... <em>really</em> wish I didn't. I looked at Zane with a smile, silently conveying my pain to the Nindroid.</p><p>"Anyway, we'll be sure to listen in from the sidelines as we go, but we really should find the others, <em>right Zane?" </em>I continued, hopefully getting the message across.</p><p>"Oh, yes. Of course, Cole!" Zane added with an awkward smile.</p><p>It was then we heard a loud voice from behind us, "No need you two! We found you!!!" </p><p><em>Nya, you're wonderful, but I swear to all that is holy I could kill you right now. </em>I thought, immediately recognizing the female voice from behind us.</p><p>And true enough, the rest of the team had found us, effectively trapping me in the inevitable: An actual human conversation with my father.</p><p>"Zane, freeze me now." I mutter to the Master of Ice.</p><p>He looked at me confused. "I do not see how that would solve anything."</p><p>I facepalmed in misery.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>~Le Short Time Skip~</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p> The group eagerly talked with Lou and the rest of the group as I stood a bit away. Alphonso, Caesar, and Brendan, who I had known since I was a kid happily chatted with all of the ninja. I was already stressed tonight, and now the universe decided to give me the middle finger, which stressed me out even more. </p><p>I listened in, and immediately noticed that the band was talking to the others about their musical escapades after we last saw them. Alphonso spoke animatedly, Caesar holding his hand, listening fondly. They had gotten married when I was 4 years old, and had essentially become my uncles. Brendan and his wife, Madelyn, had been married for a little longer, but all the same, they were never <em>not </em>in my life. </p><p> I said nothing, knowing if I did, something stupid would happen to me. I looked up at my dad in fear as he mentioned me.</p><p>"Oh yes! We have a lot of great songs that we'll be preforming tonight," He turned to me smiling. "Even a number from<em> Waitress</em>, one of you're favorites, son!"</p><p><em>Fuck you, Dad.</em> I wanted to say so badly, but choosing not to. <em>Fuck you for knowing me well enough to be right about that.</em></p><p>The Red and Blue ninja were the first to break out laughing. Everyone else wearing wide smiles pointing at me.</p><p>"Oh my god, a hopeless emo AND a theater nerd!" Kai struggled to say over his hysterics. </p><p>I flipped them all off. "If you had any <em>taste</em>, you wouldn't be making fun of me, now would ya?"</p><p>The band laughed along with the rest before Brendan spoke up, "I should hope you still can handle a ballroom. We wouldn't want Caesar's suffering go in vain from when he taught you, remember Cole?"</p><p>I froze, arms crossed. I remember, but will I admit that? God no.</p><p>I glare at him, turning to my father, "Dad..."</p><p>"Yes, what a wonderful time that was."</p><p>Caesar laughed nodding, "You were always a stubborn one."</p><p>"Anyways," My Dad added. "What a great collection of songs we have... Luckily we have Madelyn and her wonderful voice tonight! It's not often we have her featured, but when we do, we always appreciate it! " Lou continued, ignoring me.</p><p>The woman in question smiled softly as she pushed back her curly black hair. "Thank you Lou, always a pleasure."</p><p>Soon we heard a voice coming from on stage. A small, curly haired red head quickly got the band's attention, "The Royal Blacksmiths? You're on, break a leg!" They said with a bright smile, quickly running back to presumably do more work.</p><p><em>Thank God.</em> I thought as they said their goodbyes. <em>I can slip away once they're preoccupied.</em></p><p>As I was turning around to disappear like the ninja I am, however, someone grabbed my arm. "C'mon Cole! Loosen up, and stick with us." Kai said, as he dragged me back to the group.</p><p>We all stood on the side of the dance floor as the Royal Blacksmiths set up once again onstage. People flooded onto the smooth floor waiting for the music to pick up.</p><p>Soon enough, it did, and everyone began dancing. They started with a few fast tempo, upbeat pieces, and many of the people moved to the beat, turning this stuffy charity event into a lively party. Hell, even Jay, Kai, and Lloyd all joined in after the second or third song. Nya joined in later, and I watched from the sidelines as she began swinging around with her brother and friends, laughing as she managed to dip Jay at some point too (with a surprising amount of ease now that I think about it).</p><p>Sensei smiled on next to Zane and I, soon leaving to talk to the Mayor. I looked up to the blond, after everyone left, staring at his pale face as he nodded his head to the beat. <em>God he's so pretty. </em>I thought with a blush.</p><p>
  <em>This is a good song.</em>
</p><p>I turned to look back at the dance floor. We had been standing and chatting for a while now, the music still in full swing. </p><p>
  <em>I want to dance with him.</em>
</p><p>I tapped my feet to the familiar beat. I sighed, head down. "Zane?" I asked quietly.</p><p>The Master of Ice looked down at me in question. "What is it?"</p><p>I stood up from leaning on the wall, and faced him. <em>Just ask him, you coward.</em></p><p>I raised my hand out, "You wanna dance?"</p><p>Zane smiled, also getting off of the wall. He took my hand in his, "I thought you would never ask."</p><p>"Stop being cheesy!" I laughed as I pulled him to the dance floor.</p><p>"Only if you stop first." He said smugly.</p><p>We made it to the dance floor, and began to laugh even more. Zane was a surprisingly good dancer. Seeing as he lived with me for years, he must've picked up on a few things. We danced to countless tunes, holding onto each other, and letting go, but always remaining close.</p><p>Suddenly, I heard a change in pace. I swung around to look at the rest. Everyone was slowing down.</p><p>Then I heard it.</p><p>(🎶)</p><p>
  <em>"I could find the whole meaning of life in those sad eyes,"</em>
</p><p>Brendan's voice traveled around the dance hall, the soft guitar backing him up.</p><p>
  <em>"They've seen things you never quite say, but I hear."</em>
</p><p>My face flushed. So these fuckers wanted to wreck me. I looked at Zane, not expecting the look I was met with. There was a soft smile on his face as he stepped closer. I could feel his breath on my face. <em>Holy shit! Too close!</em> I thought, panicked.</p><p>He put his hands on my hips, not breaking eye contact. <em>I'm too gay for this...</em></p><p>
  <em>"Come out of hiding, I'm right here beside you,<br/>And I'll stay there as long as you'll let me..."</em>
</p><p>I watched, mesmerized. </p><p>
  <em>"Because you matter to me<br/>Simple and plain and not much to ask from somebody<br/>You matter to me<br/>I promise you do, you, you matter too<br/>I promise you do, you'll see<br/>You matter to me."</em>
</p><p>My brain officially shut down as I let him lead. I put my arms around his neck, hearing Madelyn begin singing.</p><p>
  <em>"It's addictive the minute you let yourself think,<br/>The things that I say just might matter to someone<br/>All of this time I've been keeping my mind on the running away<br/>And for the first time, I think I'd consider the stay..."</em>
</p><p>Her voice was sweet and soft, but I wasn't too focused on the performance on stage. Everything seemed to melt away except for the boy in front of me.</p><p>
  <em>"Because you matter to me<br/>Simple and plain and not much to ask from somebody<br/>You matter to me<br/>I promise you do, you, you matter too<br/>I promise you do, you'll see<br/>You matter to me."</em>
</p><p>We swayed to the rhythm, my brain immediately filling in Jenna's lines during the instrumental.</p><p>
  <em>Dear baby,<br/>I hope someday,<br/>Somebody wants to hold you for twenty minutes straight.<br/>They don't pull away, they don't look at your face.<br/>And they don't try to kiss you.<br/>All they do is wrap you up in their arms and hold on tight,<br/>Without an ounce of selfishness to it...</em>
</p><p>Fuck, I'm sappy a theater nerd...</p><p>
  <em>I hope you become addicted, baby<br/>I hope you become addicted to sayin' things.<br/>Having them matter to someone.</em>
</p><p>I leaned into Zane, smiling wide. It felt nice not taking the lead every once in a while. I was the 'leader' yes, but I felt safe... secure in his arms. I never felt this way before. All of my worries were washed away as the White Ninja tightened his grip on my sides.</p><p>
  <em>"You matter to me...<br/>Simple and plain and not much to ask from somebody<br/>You matter to me..."</em>
</p><p>I stared into Zane's piercing blue eyes, trying my best to memorize every detail. I felt a change as we moved on the dance floor. I didn't know what exactly, but all I knew was I never, <em>never </em>wanted this feeling to go away.</p><p>
  <em>"I promise you do<br/>(Come out of hiding I'm right here beside you) You, you matter to<br/>(As long as you'll have me) I promise you do, you matter to me<br/>You'll see<br/>You matter to me."</em>
</p><p>The song ended with a sweet chord, and we stopped, pulling away just enough to fully look at each other, but both refusing to let go.</p><p>I was the first to speak up, my voice cracking, but I was too entranced to care. "I love that song."</p><p>Zane's smile widened, "I am aware. You hum it on occasion, but I have never heard it like this before."</p><p>I was about to say something else when I noticed from the corner of my eye a flash. I turned my head to see that it was a phone camera pointing directly at us. Holding said phone was Nya. She and the other ninja smiled, looking on at us. </p><p>"We should probably go to the others..." I say as the music stopped, and people were clearing off the dance floor to mingle once again.</p><p>The Master of Ice nodded, letting go of me. I reluctantly did the same, and we headed over to our friends.</p><p>Instead of laughing or making jokes, they just looked at each other and grinned. I could feel my face heating up as we reached them.</p><p>"You guys have fun?" Kai asked, reaching up and patting Zane on the shoulder. I looked up at him, his face also a bit flushed. </p><p>Zane looked at me, a soft smile still on his face, "Indeed."</p><p>I let my shoulders relax, matching his expression. </p><p>Kai laughed, and looked at the others. It stopped for a second, and gestured at Lloyd and Nya. "Hey Zane, w-why don't we go do something..."</p><p>I tilted my head in confusion, trying to place where Kai was looking. It was then I noticed Jay, staring at me with an unreadable expression. </p><p>Nya nodded, following Lloyd and her brother's moves, "Yeah, it seems you two want to talk. See you in a bit."</p><p>They all walked away, leading an equally confused Zane back into the crowd. I turned to the blue ninja, who stood still, waiting for the rest to be out of earshot before he spoke.</p><p>"You're in love with him."</p><p>I stared at him, wide eyed.</p><p>"W-What?" was all I could manage to say.</p><p>Jay looked down, putting his hands in his pockets. "I mean if I knew... I just..."</p><p>I remained where I was feet planted in place. </p><p>"I just wish you told me." He finished.</p><p>I stepped forward, causing him to lift his head up to meet my eyes. "<em>What? </em>" I said once again, dumbfounded.</p><p>
  <em>Love?</em>
</p><p>Jay's eyes hardened at this, crossing his arms. "Well it's obvious, Cole. You were fucking dancing with him. Not only that, you let him <em>lead</em>. I just witnessed Mr. Leader McMan allow Zane to hold you! At first, I thought you had a thing for each other, yeah. Tonight though, something was different. It just looked like you..."</p><p>"I what?" I said, my voice shaking despite me trying to sound aloof, "I had begun to <em>fall</em> for the Metallic Prince?"</p><p>Jay laughed sadly at this. "No Cole. I don't think tonight was the beginning."</p><p>Now that shocked me. Was Jay right?</p><p>
  <em>Love?</em>
</p><p>I thought back to the minutes before, how I felt when we were in each other's arms. I thought about that time we were trapped in the warehouse alone, and how safe I felt with him and only him. </p><p>I thought about training with him before meeting Lloyd, before the golden weapons.</p><p>Before Kai...</p><p>Before Jay...</p><p>My breath hitched. How did I not realize? I wasn't just falling for the Master of Ice.</p><p> </p><p>I had already fallen.</p><p> </p><p>The day I met him I knew he was someone special, and I was such a blind idiot to see why. </p><p>I looked up at the Blue Ninja, seeing tears in his eyes. "We tell each other everything, Cole. I just wanted you to feel like you could tell me. I know you and Zane have this... secret language thing, but..."</p><p>"We're best friends." I finished, tearing up myself. Of course that's why he was upset. He confides in me almost on the daily. He wanted to do the same for his himbo of a ride or die.</p><p>I opened my arms out, inviting and ready for a hug. Jay saw this and smiled, accepting. </p><p>We stood there, crying and laughing like morons. It took a minute for Jay to speak, "Don't keep anything from me - <em>or </em> yourself for that matter - anymore, okay? We're buddies!"</p><p>"I'll try not to. I just don't want to scare my Tin-Can away. I couldn't live with myself if I made things weird." I responded, tears falling.</p><p>Jay chuckled at this, "With the way he looks at you, I wouldn't worry too much about it."</p><p>I leaned back to look at him, unconvinced. "Jay... I don't-"</p><p>The Master of Lightning slapped me lightly in the arm, "No, don't be negative. He'll always care about you. Shoving down your feelings for someone isn't healthy." He then turned to look in the direction where the others left from, silently stating the obvious crush has on a certain dark-haired Smith before continuing. "I mean look at me! I'm a disaster!!!"</p><p>"Bro!" I said.</p><p>He pulled me into another tight hug, "BRO!"</p><p>"You're both disasters!" We heard Kai say as we saw them making their way to us. </p><p>As they got to us, Zane spoke up, a mix of worry and confusion in his voice. "Why are you two crying?"</p><p>We both clung to each other, turning our heads to him as Jay responded, "WE'RE HAVING A MOMENT!" </p><p>I nodded in agreement, leaning back from my best friend and wiping away the tears on my face with the back of my hands. Our friends seemed to be satisfied with Jay's tearful response, and dropped the subject. They all began talking amongst themselves, and I looked on with a newfound peace and joy. I watched how Zane's beautiful laugh seemed to light up the room. </p><p>
  <em>Love?</em>
</p><p>I turned back to Jay, who had also cleaned up his face. He smiled, "Go get him, Lover-boy."</p><p>I rolled my eyes, a wide grin on my face. I put one hand in my pocket and used the other to push the Blue Ninja with me towards the others. And I did just that. I stood next to Zane for the next hour.</p><p>Jay was right... I was in love with the Blond Nindroid that always seemed to stand by me.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Love.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b>-------</b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The charity event was winding down now, the night sky clear through the grand windows of the building. AT this point, we'd gotten the whole team together, and prepared to take our leaves.</p><p>The Mayor kindly thanked us, and bid us goodnight, leaving to do the same to more of his many guests. After we were finally left alone, Kai decided to speak.</p><p>"Well thank God that's over!" He said with a pleased sigh, shoving his hands in his pockets.</p><p>We all were pretty tired, so no one really argued with him, agreeing that it had indeed been a long night.</p><p><em>Yeah, but now that we're done here, I've got to deal with my damn feelings...</em> I thought awkwardly, stealing a quick glance at the Master of Ice.</p><p>
  <em>Why am I like this?</em>
</p><p>We slowly headed to the entrance of the building, towards one of the first rooms where we left our golden weapons under tight security that the mayor had granted us. I was so ready to leave the event that I hardly noticed Zane stop until I ran into him from behind.</p><p>I looked up at the blond to was closer to the front of us. "What is it, Frosty?"</p><p>Zane's analytical eyes darted around the room, piercing through each and every detail with an incredible amount of speed. It was something I noticed him do when evaluating the battlefield. It took him a second to respond. </p><p>"Something is not right."</p><p>At this, we all froze, staring at the White Ninja. Our eyes following Zane's. Nothing seemed out of ordinary at the moment.</p><p>Jay piped up soon after, asking "What do you-"</p><p>
  <b>BANG!!</b>
</p><p>The Blue ninja's question was cut off by the sound of a large explosion. Immediately I covered my ears, ducking. It came from the back end of the main room, so we were a bit away. I turned to see the result of the blast.</p><p>I stopped, my eyes wide.</p><p>Men and women nearby were screaming, either from fear or from agony. I saw expensive furniture and massive parts of the building engulfed in flames and torn apart. </p><p>
  <b>BANG!!</b>
</p><p>Another went off on the other end of the room, parallel to the first, holes breaking through tough walls, and shattering glass.</p><p>That's when I noticed the people who followed.</p><p>They were some of the same thugs we dealt with at the old abandoned warehouse. But that wasn't the only surprise.</p><p>I watched as a tall, middle-aged man step through the rubble. He slowly trailed behind the heavily armed men and women, who were now terrorizing the people nearby. I immediately recognized him as one of the bomb specialists we tied up and threw in jail.</p><p><em>What was his name again? </em> I tried to think back to the records and the news reports after the capture. <em>Oh yeah...</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Aimsworth.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Instantly, the five of us sprung into action, Nya and Sensei turning to the direction of our golden weapons.</p><p>We ran at the thugs, who before now were ignoring us.</p><p>That's when Aimsworth spoke, his voice calm and commanding, "Ready your weapons, and aim well."</p><p>The thugs did as they were told, stopping their raid on the civilians and facing us. What was odd, however was as they did this, they switched weapons. Each had two different guns on them, which was slung around them for easy use. </p><p>I turned around, and immediately regretted it. We were surrounded.</p><p>"FOLLOW MY LEAD!" I yelled to my teammates, spinning quickly.</p><p>Spinjitzu helped us get out of situations like this all the time, and thinking fast, I jumped up, and around to hit a few back, disarming them, in hopes the others would follow. Luckily they did.</p><p>Unfortunately, we did not account for more bombs to go off.</p><p>
  <b>BANG!!</b>
</p><p><b>BANG!!</b> <b><br/></b></p><p>Two more loud explosion pierced through our eardrums, and I stopped my spinning to see the damage. More people were coming. Aimsworth had backup.</p><p>The others also slowed, looking where I was. We exchanged worried looks.</p><p>That's when we hear Nya scream.</p><p>I turned to see three thugs with their arms around an unconscious Sensei, and a struggling Nya. I watched as they stabbed her with an unknown object, and after a few seconds, she went limp.</p><p>"Oh shit..." I whispered.</p><p>"NYA!!!" Kai screamed, jumping towards her.</p><p>Jay did the same, tears falling down his cheeks.</p><p>Zane and I glanced at each other and nodded. We each grabbed one of them before they could get close, Zane holding back Jay, and myself preventing Kai from getting far.</p><p>"We can't risk doing anything reckless," Lloyd said, also tearing up. "We take care of them, we can get them back quickly."</p><p>Zane turned to Lloyd, "They are out of sight now, Lloyd." He stated, pointing to the place where our friends were a second ago.</p><p>"Right," I said, looking at the bastards around us. "Okay, take out as many as you can."</p><p>And with that, the battle really began. We all slashed our ways through the thugs, despite mot having our weapons with us.</p><p>Our luck was short lived however when I turned to see a gun fire directly at Jay. I watched as the bullet hit the Master of Lightning in the back of his right shoulder. I watched in horror as he fell. </p><p>I ran up as close as I could to him, suddenly noticing the wound. It wasn't a bullet...</p><p>It was a type of tranquilizer dart.</p><p>I was held back my more men, and I turned to fight the as well, after the short tussle, I shifted back to Jay, but when I looked to the floor where we laid... Jay was gone.</p><p>Kai fell shortly after.</p><p>I watched as they surrounded his passed out form, and I was distracted by the others as they took the Master of Fire away. </p><p>Lloyd followed soon after. The poor kid.</p><p>I looked in horror at Zane, who currently had about four darts stuck in him. Something was different, though.</p><p>Zane was fine. I sighed in relief. Realizing that they had no affect on the Nindroid, I fought a little closer to him, backing him up as I dodged the copious amount of darts being shot at me.</p><p>In the midst of all this, Aimsworth spoke again. "Neutralize the Robot first, he isn't affected by the darts. Let's see how he does with a little heavy artillery."</p><p>It was then I heard the sounds of many, many guns being fired. This time, bullets were the ammo.</p><p>Multiple hit Zane in the head as well as a few in the torso, effectively knocking him down. I stood there in fear.</p><p>"NO!" I screamed, reaching down to touch the wounded Nindroid. Bullets 100% still hurt Zane. Yeah maybe not in the same way they hurt humans, but if he was shot in enough places there was sure to be damage. I grabbed the blond and Spinjitzu'ed away, my elemental power causing stone to erupt from the ground, creating a cover to escape and hide.</p><p>I jumped behind an overturned table in a large empty room that I was granted direct access to due to the bombs. I looked down at  the unconscious blond, softly touching his face. "No, no, no." I whispered, my tears falling onto him. </p><p>Half of Zane's face was blown off by a bullet, exposing metal plating and a piercing blue light in place of his eye. I caressed the robotic half with my shaking fingers before situating him so his head was on my thighs as I curled down, hidden by the disturbed furniture. I sat there as quietly as I could, listening for anything important in the other room.</p><p>The shooting stopped.</p><p>Then I heard two male voices from the other room, one was Aimsworth, and the other...</p><p>"So I assume you took care of the ninja like you promised." The voice spoke.</p><p>
  <em>No...</em>
</p><p>"Y-Yes sir, all except two." Aimsworth responded.</p><p>"What?" </p><p>
  <em>Are you serious?</em>
</p><p>"Don't worry, the robot was neutralized with... <em>plenty</em> of bullets. And the other..."</p><p>"The other...?"</p><p>
  <em>This can't be...</em>
</p><p>"Well the other in the middle of all that must've been hit while trying to escape. Our men are looking for his body around the perimeter."</p><p>"Hmmm... Will I regret trusting you, Dr. Aimsworth?"</p><p>At this he paused. I peeked over the fallen table to look at the two men, in doing so however, I made myself visible.</p><p>I had managed to accidentally make eye contact with the commending scientist. We stared at each other for only a few milliseconds, but to me it felt like a minute. I sat there, holding the unconscious body of the boy I fell in love with, frozen in terror.</p><p>He looked back at the other, grinning. "No Mr. Malum, you have my word."</p><p>And with that, the two left the now empty building, leaving me and a wounded Zane cloaked in the rubble.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>'SUP NERDS! This one's a long one! Hope you enjoyed, and if you see this get erased in the future! NEVER FEAR! That just means that I merged chapter 6 and 7 together. Same content... different format bc I done hecked up.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Zane's P.O.V.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Everything went black.</p><p>The longer I laid still, the deeper I sunk into nothingness.</p><p>I was damaged quite badly in the fight, causing everything to stop. I could not move or do anything to help the others... To help Cole.</p><p>
  <em>"C'mon, Snowflake..."</em>
</p><p>Something broke through the darkness.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Snowflake...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Immediately, I was flashed back to a memory. One that I have not thought about in a long time.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>- - - - - </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Alright, Zane! You ready for training today?"  An excited voice broke through my slumber.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I turned around in my soft bed to see Cole, already up and dressed in his training gi. Sitting up and smiling softly, I watched as Cole hopped onto my bed.  In a tired tone I asked, "Correct me if I am wrong, but are you not exactly 36 minutes early for training?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He laughed, "Yeah, but today is such a nice day! I was thinking we do something fun after Sensei is done with us."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Alright then, I will get ready in a moment."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After Cole left the room to 'give me privacy', I got up and prepared for the day. On my way out, I looked out our room window. Frost covered the ground.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When I walked outside, looking for Cole and Sensei, I immediately felt the cold air on my pale skin. I breathed in, enjoying the feeling of the light breeze on my face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Like the cold?" The raven-haired ninja greeted, walking towards me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I grinned, noticing how Cole had thrown on a jacket. "Yes. I suppose that I have always enjoyed cooler weather."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cole laughed, "Well I'm surprised how you're not freezing your ass off! C'mon, Sensei is over here."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I followed my borderline shivering friend, and met up with our master to train for the day. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">- 2 hours later -</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The morning went smoothly, as usual. Cole and I were cleaning up, putting on our street clothes. He had finished getting ready before me, and bounced onto my bed, leaning his head on my arm as I tied my worn out street shoes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So whatcha wanna do?" He asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I stopped for a moment, "I would like to correct your grammar, but I gave up on trying months ago." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cole feigned offense to this, lightly punching me in the arm. A gesture I didn't quite understand to say the least. "Rude! I got an exceptional way with words!"</em>
</p><p><em>"I  </em>have<em> an exceptional way with words." I corrected, my brain failing to just ignore it.</em></p><p>
  <em>The other laughed, standing up from my bed as I finished tying my shoes. He grabbed his jacket which he threw onto his own bed, and headed over to look out the window. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"WOAH... ZANE, LOOK!" He exclaimed, a wide smile spread across his tanned face. I tilted my head, getting up and walking over next to him. My eyes widened with joy as I watched small, white particles fall from the sky, sticking to the cold ground.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was snowing on the mountain.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cole grabbed me by the arm, and began to drag me outside. We both ran to the monastery doors,  leaving to see the now snow covered terrain.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I looked up, noticing how heavily the snow was falling down, gently piling up to create a thin blanket on the cold ground. I smiled, eyes closed as I let it fall onto my face. Unfortunately, that feeling of bliss was cut short as I felt a small, cold object hit my face. I opened my eyes, and wiped the remains of a snowball out of my hair. As I did so, I looked at the culprit, who had another ready in hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cole smirked as he finished forming his second snowball. "Whatcha gonna do about it, huh?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I tilted my head, confused. Wh-</em>
</p><p>SMACK!</p><p>
  <em>He once again, hit me with another cold projectile, laughing as he did so. I rolled my eyes, bending down, deciding to play his little game.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"If you want a fight, then I suppose I will have to give you one!" I said, scooping up some snow, and forming it into a sphere. I turned and threw it at Cole, hitting him square in the face as he was focused on making one of his own.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We began quickly running, making and throwing snowballs at each other for a little while, each of us more enthused as time went on. Cole managed to get up close to me, rubbing snow into my hair with his hand. I managed to get him back by gathering a generous amount of it and shoving it into his jacket.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After a little while, however, we decided to stop. I sighed happily as I laid in the slowly growing blanket of snow next to the other ninja-in-training. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Isn't snow so pretty?" Cole asked, looking up at the sky.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I turned to look at him as he said this, his jacket hood was on his head, his untamed locks spewed out from wherever it could. I followed his gaze, shutting my eyes as the snow touched my skin. "Yes," I replied. "It is quite nice."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I heard Cole's head turn to face me. I kept still, enjoying the quiet. That was until I heard a soft laugh. It was not like the ones I heard from him earlier today. It was not full of mischief or excitement. This was was different some how.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Man, in the winter time you just blend right in!" Cole said after a beat of silence. "Like you were made for it."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I thought about that remark. Indeed, I did have quite a fair complexion. I never got cold easily either. I let out a quiet chuckle, "I suppose I have never thought of something like that before, Cole." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I felt his hand brush up by my head, picking out pieces of snow from my uncharacteristic messy hair. </em>
  <em>"Sorry about getting you all messed up with snowballs."  He said, cheerily.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I do not mind. I was enjoyable to pay you back." I replied.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cole's hand retracted from my head, and patted me on the arm. "I had fun to, Snowflake."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Snowflake?" I repeated in question, looking him in the eyes, matching his peaceful expression.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yep!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>- - - - - </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>I had not thought about that memory in a while. It was indeed one of the first time Cole and I had seriously bonded over something that was not training.</p><p>It was still at a time where I was unsure of myself, and I was still feeling lost. Cole helped fill that lonely void that I had dealt with before I met Master Wu.</p><p>It felt like so long ago...</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>- - - - - </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I felt the flow of the water around the icy ship that we were travelling in.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We were currently on our way back from finding the shurikens of ice. I stared down at the two golden weapons that were in my hands.</em>
  <em>They felt heavy in my tired hands, which began rotating the small weapons, admiring the handiwork. The shurikens felt cool to my touch, the small white stones glowed just enough for me to notice. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was then my quiet inspection was interrupted by the black ninja. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He nudged my shoulder, looking at my hands fidget with the golden shurikens. "Have you froze anything yet?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I looked up at Cole, raising my eyebrow in confusion. "Sensei specifically told us not to wield the golden weapons' powers yet."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Awe, c'mon! Don't you want to?" I heard Cole whine playfully as I turned my head back down to the shurikens. "The things already froze you on our way out, I think you deserve to have some fun with 'em now!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I thought for a moment about the events that happened just a few hours ago. I swear I could still feel the soft tingling in my fingers from when I first made contact with the shurikens of ice. Cole was right, I did wish to at least try. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I stood up, walking to the side of the ship that was peacefully floating without anyone controlling it in the later hours of the evening. I looked around, noticing that Cole and I were the only people on deck. "Have the other three already turned in for the night?" I asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cole nodded, joining me. He leaned on the railing, matching my stare at the quiet waters. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I-I am not certain that I will be able to do this..." I said quietly, twisting the shurikens in my hands nervously.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cole shrugged, leaning closer to me. "You don't have to be able to now! That's the beauty of it. It's worth a try though, right?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I watched the water, keeping the weapons close to my person. I nodded, still unsure. Was I even fit to be an elemental master? I was not even comfortable referring myself as a ninja, despite the training I received.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I suppose..." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>After quietly agreeing to Cole's point, I reached out to the water, one of the shurikens in my hand. We were 3 meters up, our ship being tall enough to navigate through the icy passages. I knew I could not lose it due to the drop, so I aimed carefully. After a hesitant breath, I threw the golden weapon, making sure I was able to retrieve it from my place on the ship.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The two of us watched as the shuriken glimmered in the moonlight. It touched down on some ice, ricocheting back to me. The weapon made the average metallic noise as it did so. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I sighed, realizing nothing happened. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I turned to the other ninja, "What if I am not meant for this?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>What if I was correct about my assumptions? What if everyone that I have ever encountered was right about me? What if my odd mannerisms or my unorthodox personality had something to do with the shurikens rejecting me. What if by finding them, the worthy owner cannot wield their power? What if-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My thoughts were stopped when I felt someone... hugging me? I looked down slightly to notice that Cole had wrapped his arms around my torso. I stood there, confused.</em>
  <em>"Wh-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"If anyone out of the four of us are worthy enough to do this, it's you. So it didn't work the first time, so what?" Cole said, immediately stopping me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I leaned my head on his shoulder, "But you saw that it didn't work. Kai could use the scythe." <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>For some reason, Cole scoffed. "Kai is an idiot, and it was in the middle of a cave that we had to fight our way out of!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But wh-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're smart, Zane." He cut me off again. "Maybe the shurikens are too! They could be testing you or something. Like Thor's hammer!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I chuckled softly at Cole's enthusiastic behavior. We leaned back, letting go of each other. "Is that in reference to the Norse God or  the Marvel character?" I felt the need to clarify seeing as it was Cole, the person who forced me to watch every superhero movie ever made when I mentioned that I had not seen one before.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cole laughed, shrugging. "Either or."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I turned back to the water, resting my forearms on the railing, a shuriken weighing down each hand. Cole did the same on my left after a moment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wanna try again, Frosty?" Cole said, resting a hand over my own, further securing the shuriken. My eyes widened, not just at the new nickname, but the sheer amount of physical contact the black ninja kept making. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I felt energy quietly flow throughout my body. I felt cold, but in a comfortable sort of way. I was not focused on that feeling  however, as I stared into Cole's eyes, refusing to blink as he did the same. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He snapped me out of his thoughts when he looked away, and gasped. "Zane..." He whispered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I snapped out of the sort of trance, and followed his eyes around us. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I watched as the shimmering crystals spread across the railing, the floors, and the walls of the ship. I looked down at the shurikens, which now were emitting a soft bluish-white glow. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I-I..." Was all I had managed to say as I stared in bewilderment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cole smiled, tightening his grip on the hand holding the shurikens. "See? You're worthy, Zane."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>- - - - - </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Worthy is an interesting word. Something that Cole liked to say when someone he knew was feeling unsure of their abilities. </p><p>And that someone was usually me.</p><p>We supported each other, always having something to say when one confided in the other. Whether it be soft smiles, silent understanding,  or inside jokes, I never felt tired of giving or receiving that support.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>- - - - - </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I headed into or shared room, my freshly washed suit in my arms. Thanks to Lloyd, it was not pink anymore. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It had been a long few days, and the boy was finally learning how to open up in more positive ways than mischief and pranks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I sighed happily as I set my white gi in my drawer, thankful that I did not have to wear joggers, a hoodie, and beaten up sneakers to training tomorrow.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I stood alone in the room, grabbing a white t-shirt and pants to turn in a bit early. As I was about to change, however, I spotted something laying on my bed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I slowly crept over, noticing a box resting on my pillow, accompanied by a folded up sheet of paper taped on top.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I set down my pajamas, and took the paper, opening it up to reveal a note:</em>
</p><p> </p><p>To Pinky,</p><p>Here's a little something for helping us all out today! Also I noticed how much you need a new pair anyway.</p><p>-Cole</p><p>P.S.    YES, I did get this color just to keep the nickname. Sue me, I'm committed!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I smiled down at the note, still a little perplexed. That feeling was soon eradicated when I opened the box to reveal a pair of pink high tops. I lifted one up, turning it around to fully bask in the sheer loudness of the shoe's color. I chuckled, looking down at the note.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Of course." I said quietly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Like the kicks?" Said a voice, startling me from my peace. I turned to see Cole leaning in the doorway, a grin matching mine from seconds ago.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I-Yes? You did not have to-" I started before the black ninja cut me off.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I wanted to! Plus you needed a new pair and I happened to spot those at a store in the city so I grabbed them." He said, walking in the room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I sat down on my bed and began to try them on. "There is no need to thank me for assisting you all by giving me these. I appreciate the thought, though."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cole laughed sitting next to me, watching my hands slip on one of the high tops. "Zane, to be perfectly honest, if it weren't for you covering our asses every mission, we'd  probably all be dead by now. I think you deserve a nice present every once and a while."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I finished up tying the new shoes, and glared at Cole. "You just like to see me wear an obnoxious amount of pink." I accused.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cole shrugged, "Maybe a little, but my point still stands."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After he said this, the Master of Earth stood up and began to leave the room. "Thanks again, Pinky!" Was all he said before going to close the door. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thank you, Cole." I said back quietly.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>- - - - - </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>To this day, I still wear those pink high tops that Cole gifted me a while ago. </p><p>It was one of the first personal gifts I had ever gotten, being an orphan nindroid and all. I do not think even Cole knew how much that gesture really meant to me.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>- - - - - </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Synthetic.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That's all I was.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It didn't matter that I had reached my full potential. Though, it was a great accomplishment, it just made me all the more aware that I can never go back to the way it was before.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sure, everyone was supportive and kind after discovering that I was a robot. Sometimes, however, it is just not enough.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am not human. I will never be human.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Artificial.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Man-made.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ugh, I am broken." I mutter to myself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I looked up with tired eyes to see Cole standing in front of me.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I watched as he sat down next to me. He leaned back, our shouldered touching.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You okay?" Was all the earth elemental asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I glanced at him from the corner of my eye. Was I okay?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No. I was not.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"In hindsight, I am surprised I did not figure this out sooner. I guess you all were correct. I am different." I replied in a monotone voice. Fitting.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cole sighed, getting more comfortable next to my tired body, "What's so bad about being different?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That question stirred something inside of me. I raised my head from my hands, and glared at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well, for starters, I'm not a person? I mean seriously, I am a machine! Now on top of all of the training we have to do, the search for the fang blades, and now the whole 'true potential'  stuff, I have this introspective dilemma. Because yes Cole, I needed yet another one of those right now!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Words spilled out of my mouth like never before, I spoke with a piercing  expression, more and more of my emotions were being set free after each line or complaint.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Also side note: This whole true potential  business is just plain ridiculous! Why is it that when we need to do something for the greater good of humanity, Sensei just mentions it in passing and then vanishes with no explanation whatsoever! I mean c'mon!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I rarely voiced my grievances with Sensei or his teachings. Deep down I knew he must have a reason for his bizarre antics, but at that moment, I didn't really care.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I suppose it doesn't even matter anyway. I reached it, so I should be happy. Proud even. But all I can think about is how my entire world changed in a mere few hours, and I can't take any of it back. The only reason I did what Sensei told us of is because I'm a robot. BECAUSE I'm not HUMAN. I'm just... I'm done."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I truly was. I was sick of being different. I was sick of being the mystery (to myself AND to everyone around me). I just wanted to be like the others. I wanted to feel what they felt, act how they acted, understand what it's like. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's hard to believe that this whole time I thought I was one of you. I thought I understood certain feelings and actions because I was a human in my own and everyone's eyes. I guess I didn't. I'll never know what it's like. I'm just gonna have to live with the fact that I'm just a dry, monotone, useless piece of hardware. If I can even call what I am doing here living. Who knows at this point, because I sure as hell don't."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I shut my mouth, turning to the boy sitting next to me. He sat there, slack-jawed at my ranting. I looked down in slight embarrassment. "S-sorry, I didn't mean to act so-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Human."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I sat there in confusion before beginning to ask, "Wh-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Zane," The black ninja softly interrupted, placing a hand on my cheek. "Don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He somehow had gotten closer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You saved my life yet again today," He started, reaching up to play with a piece of my platinum blonde hair. "And you did that because you care about me. You care about all of us. I think you reached your true potential because you showed power, perseverance, and compassion in those woods. In spite of  what happened to you, and what you discovered, you found your humanity. Zane, I want you to think back to the last time you ever ranted like you did just now."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I- um..." I tried.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cole chuckled quietly. "Can't think of a time can you? Emotions can do that to ya. They're raw and mucky, and confusing as hell. As for being a 'useless piece of hardware'? Zane, Jay's battle robots he made out of Roombas are useless pieces of hardware. You kicked a Star Wars adjacent forest monster's ass today because of your beauti- BRILLIANT  elemental powers. Can Jay's Roombas do all of that? Can they cook, clean, teach, laugh, plan, or create?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I sat in silence, resting my head on his shoulder in defeat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Zane. Zane Julien. Being a nindroid is not an inherently bad thing, and you are SO much more. You are just as much of a person as anyone else. In my humble opinion... You are the most lively person I know. Always have been, always will be."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I sighed. Of course Cole found something to say. He never ceased to amaze me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Somehow, he made me feel better. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A little less alone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cole is not treating me any differently. He is still right here. As he had been for a while now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thank you... I- I do not know what to say." I responded, looking up at the Master of Earth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cole smiled wide, "No problem you lovable Tin-Can! Anything to make you feel a little less alone with what you're dealing with right now."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I rolled my eyes. Another nickname.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We sat in silence for a few seconds when I started to hear soft  singing coming from the ninja next to me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I don't pretend to know...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The challenged you're facing...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The worlds you keep erasing and creating in your mind."</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Cole continued to sit there, slowly rubbing comforting circles on my shoulder . I melted into his side hug, listening... breathing...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"And we could be enough...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That would be enough."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>- - - - - </em>
  </b>
</p><p>Cole. </p><p> </p><p>It was always Cole. </p><p>We supported each other.</p><p>We trusted each other. </p><p>It was Just... Us... Ever since the very beginning.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>Cole.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yoooooooooooo hey I'm back!!! Hope u like this unedited mess!! I'm on my 3rd cup of coffee fellas WOOOOOOOO</p>
        </blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946559">Always Us(PODFIC)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom">WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>